


Trifecta

by TayTay123456



Category: Dark Series - Christine Feehan
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Complete, Except the Triplets Are Not Sworn To Mikhail In This Tale, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, No Extreme Violence, Polyamory, Sex, The Carpathian Way, There is a bit of smut, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456
Summary: Anya Daratrazanoff simply wanted a new experience.  A new place. New people. New things to learn.  After begging and pleading with her overbearing father, she manages to succeed.  A new home. New start.  Freedom.  She gets all of that and more from a most definitely unexpected set of male warriors. This is a simple take on Carpathian males, the well-known triplets, finding their lifemate within one woman. One soul. Complete.
Relationships: Anya - Relationship, The Triplets - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She really wasn’t sure what her father or grandfather expected of her because neither of them had ever out-right explained their expectations. Even when given direct confrontation, which was Anya’s preferred method of communication, neither man bothered to explain themselves. Because of their stubborn silence and sharp glances, Anya decided to ignore the main male figures in her life and do what she wished to regardless of their silent input.

It had been this way as far back as she could remember. Her grandfather ruled their people as Prince, but rarely dictated to his immediate family. Nonetheless, Anya had forced the usually docile Mikhail into several uncomfortable situations over the years. Anya had committed hundreds of trapes through the dangerous mountainside without adult supervision. 

She liked the idea of early morning strolls through the meadows when the ancients could not rise due to sunlight. Anya was known for speaking inappropriately and inserting loud opinions when unwarranted. She had a talent for eavesdropping on private, important conversation regarding war and death and ancient warriors. Sneaking into her father’s secret room where all his cursed weapons and experiments lie was a favored pastime. In times in which her parents could not get her to behave, they turned to Mikhail in distress. The Just Prince. The Fair Prince. The powerful, yet gentle grandfather. Her grandfather. 

For sixteen years, he was the only one who ever struck Anya with hesitancy. It was not her formidable father or silent warriors that scared her. In fact, they only annoyed and irritated Anya. It was the guilt. The guilt she felt when upsetting her affectionate grandfather. Yet she also knew the hesitation was partly because the Prince was the only one with enough power to take away her will. To take away her own decisions. He had never done so, but the inkling of fear stayed locked in Anya’s heart because she knew it was a possibility. And the older she got, the more likely that possibility became. Which was why, after years of cajoling and bargaining and bribing and pleading and arguing, Anya found herself in an unfamiliar place.

The plane ride had been physically comfortable, if not a bit anxious. She had ridden in a private jet with plush carpet underneath her bare feet and comfortably large seats to lounge in. Despite completely willing to book a flight and fly publicly, her father, Gregori The Dark One, had insisted on private and protected measures. As he always did. A handful of human males, accustomed to the secret world of Carpathians, were at her side. It was one of many conditions Gregori had set in order for Anya to leave her homeland without her parents at her side. She knew, since the idea first popped into her head, that she would have to carefully skirt around numerous rules Gregori would insist on. Therefore, she wasn’t overly put out by having four humans at her side.

It could have been worse. She could have been denied this experience. She could have stayed stuck in her homeland, in the same house, for the rest of her existence. Instead, Anya was allowed to touch one of her most coveted dreams. School. Education. Social interaction. A new place. A big city. All by herself. Mostly importantly, without her father and grandfather breathing down her neck. No more watchful eyes. No more judgement over any of actions or thoughts. No more ridicule over her wishes. Anya felt her heart beating faster and she swore she tasted the sweet sensation of freedom on her tongue.

With a grin on her face, Anya hauled two large bags up a short cobblestone path and into a small white house. She felt as if she knew the building, every inch of it, before she ever entered. The dark hardwood floors. The beige, plush runner rug in the main hallway. The sleek, chrome kitchen appliances and long, gray granite countertop. The tiny dining room table that sat perfectly near a beautifully large bay-window. The tight, spiral staircase that led to the second floor. 

The second-story bathroom was rather large with a luxurious claw-foot tub and a wide stand-up shower made of deep brown marble. The sink was pristine porcelain and one entire wall glowed silver with a mirror. There were numerous shelves and cabinets, all spacious and waiting to be filled with Anya’s things. The adjoining bedroom was just the right size. Not too small or too big. The walls were a soothing dark green with white trim, giving a subtle sense of forests and nature. There was an antique vanity and matching corner table. A beautifully designed chest of drawers stood underneath a massive flat-screen television, which was mounted on the wall. 

On the opposite side of the bedroom, positioned with the head just a scant inch away from touching the wall, was a canopy bed. It was made of the same deep red wood as the vanity and was polished to perfection. The headboard and footboards had intricate carvings that made Anya’s chest feel tight for just a moment. Wolves and evergreen trees and mountain peaks. Home. Her home.

Biting her lip, Anya let her bags fall to the floor. She could hear the shuffling of men downstairs, all scouting the area and bringing in their personal belongings. All four men were to stay in a guest house, completely separate from her living space, but Anya did not mind the company. She knew them all. Had known them for most of her childhood. She would have agreed to the deal even if her father had insisted on the men living in the same house as her.

Too excited to unpack her belongings, Anya raced down the staircase and nearly ran right into a broad chest. She laughed, apologizing quickly as two wide and calloused palms caught her. Brandon Baselyn offered a quick grin and asked, “What’s your hurry?”

Anya exclaimed, “I’m so freaking excited that I can barely control myself. Do you want to come with me to look outside? There’s a pool and hot tub.”

Before he could answer, she was tugging on his rough palm. Brandon allowed Anya to lead him through the kitchen and out a set of lovely French doors. He kept a smirk on his face as she chattered loudly, “Do you see how crystal clear that water is? I’m so glad there isn’t a strong chemical odor. I was worried about that. Mom says she hired a maintenance company to come over every other week to clean the pool, but I think I can handle it.”

“I’ll clean up and handle the chemical balancing.” He offered when she finally ran out of air and took a deep breath.

Anya smiled brightly and reached up on her tip-toes, knocking her small shoulder against his. She said, “You’re sweet, but I’ve got it.”

“Look at this.” A gravelly voice called out in delight as a muscular, squat man came through the back gate. He wore a faded gray t-shirt, black pants, and combat boots. His salt-and-pepper hair was thinning in the front, but he had a thick, dark mustache and scruffy cheeks. His eyes were kind and chocolate brown.

“Your parents set you up good, didn’t they?” The older man asked with a smile.

Anya felt her lips lift as she said, “They set us all up. You’re welcome to anything on the property, Mr. Davis. You know that.”

“Thank you, child.” He nodded before looking toward the younger boy. His eyes seemed to go a bit darker as he said, “Come along now. We have work to do. Things to unload and put away.”

Brandon gave Anya a wave and a roll of his ocean-blue eyes before walking off. Anya took a moment to herself to look at the private garden and patio area. The backyard was fairly small, but each section was put to use. The patio was made with bright red brick and the overhead balcony above provided cover from the sky, which would prove useful on sunnier or rainier days. The pool was rectangular with a diving board on one end and a hot-tub extension on the opposite side.

There was a kitchenette area, very small and only able to comfortably fit two or three people. It was equipped with a L shaped bar, a sink, a barbeque pit grill, and a mini-fridge. The idea of making friends at school and inviting them here for entertainment made Anya’s grin widen. She spent the rest of her day organizing her belongings. By dinner time, in which Mr. Davis ordered several pizzas from a local shop, Anya had a detailed list written out in her notebook.

She was sitting in the downstairs living room on a plush chair. Nearby, Mr. Davis was looking out of the window and carefully setting the password into the electronic keypad by the front door. He said, “There you go. All set, Anya.”

“Thank you.” She said and quickly wrote down another stray idea.

Brandon and Brad, the brothers, were munching happily on pizza slices in the kitchen. Both boys were lounging on barstools in undignified manners that made Anya want to laugh. Brandon asked, “What in the heck have you been writing so intently for?”

Anya looked up and said, “Ideas on improvement for the house.”  
“Improvement?” Brad questioned with astonishment, “But this house is nice.” 

Anya shrugged her shoulders and said, “Mom told me to make whatever changes I felt like making. There are a few things I would like to do. You know, to make this place really feel like my own.”  
“I think that’s a fine idea.” Mr. Davis said as he leaned against a nearby wall and eyed the front windows intently. He asked, “Have you boys finished up yet?”

Both boys took that as their que to wash down the last of their greasy pizza with haste that made Anya feel both impressed and ill. They marched out the back door, slipping into the shadows and remaining there. She knew they would likely not sleep until dawn. Anya took her time, as always, showering and getting ready for bed. She turned off the majority of lights in the house, but left on the hallway light downstairs. If any of the men decided to come inside, she wanted them to see where they were walking. New environment and human eyes did not equal night vision.

As she laid in bed, thoughts barreled through her skull. As usual, she worried about her friend. Her guys. And she did see her four human guardians as _her_ guys. Brad and Brandon. Brothers. Both in their twenties. Both excellent athletes and even better marksmen. Brad was like the stern older brother she never had. And Brandon was her best friend, her only friend, who truly understood her. Mr. Davis was an eccentric uncle of sorts. He provided her with ill-humor, silly games, encouragement, and protection. Somehow, though, his form of protection never left her teeth on edge like her father’s. And then there was Mac. He was silent almost always. He never laughed and rarely smiled. He was Mr. Davis’s son and the boys’ father. The Baselyn family had tragedy strike several years before, leaving sons without their mother. A father without his daughter. And a husband without his wife.

Mikhail had taken the family in, offered aid and purpose. Anya had been attracted to Brad and Brandon instantly. At the time, Brad had been just reaching preteen stage and Brandon had been Anya’s age. Ten. Both were thrown into the makeshift classroom in the Prince’s spacious home. Anya and numerous other children, Carpathian and human alike, were taught by a wide-range of experts on a wide-range of subjects. Anya had been stunned at Brad’s protective urges over his little brother and Brandon’s bravery when faced with any challenge. The other Carpathian males had tried to intimidate both Brad and Brandon at every turn. The boys were outsiders, not related to or a part of any Carpathian family. They acted strangely, following human customs that no Carpathian child understood. And yet, the Baselyn brothers were never afraid of the Carpathian boys, despite being slower and weaker physically. 

Over time, the younger males all grew to tolerate one another. But none of the kids truly accepted Brad or Brandon for their differences. Just like none accepted Anya for her bizarre quirks. And so, began a tiny rebellion of three. Suddenly, Anya had found people just like her. Out of place, stubborn, a little scared, and willing to do whatever necessary in order to remain true to herself. Despite this, Anya had more difficulty leaving her homeland than she had expected. 

She had spent less than twenty-four hours in the United States, yet she missed her mother and grandparents. She missed the cool, crisp mountain air and the smell of pine. She missed the hooting of owls and howling of wolves. She missed her annoying, yet endearing sister. She missed her father’s scent and his comforting presence. It was almost worth going back home and seeing her father’s piercing eyes. Almost.


	2. Chapter Two

Anya knew her father planned to alert the Carpathian Compound members that she was in residence. After all, she was an unattached female with powers of her own. She could, and had, drawn vampires to her in the past. That was an undeniable danger Carpathians lived with. She knew that her father had informed Tariq, the unofficial leader of the Carpathian Compound, of Anya’s whereabouts. She had even assumed warriors unknown to her would likely check-up on her occasionally. This was a safety measure that was annoying, but logical. 

Anya understood that Carpathian males did not see four human males to be full-proof protection from possible vampire attacks. She really did, but what she did not get is why she had felt the nearly overpowering presence of a Carpathian warrior since she had arrived. Constantly. Even at school, she felt the strange presence. Had her father secretly put a warrior in the city?

The small, independently owned private college just inside the local city limits was a dream come true for Anya. She adored art. Any kind of art, but specifically painting and literature. The school offered specialized classes on the subjects she preferred with an extremely high tuition rate, which ensured Anya access to the best technology and tools needed for her studies. Low acceptance rate meant ample opportunities for one-on-one time with instructors and intimate lecture time. Yet there were still several hundreds of students, which meant Anya was able to meet people her own age with similar interests. By the end of the first week, Anya was so content with her fresh start that she had nearly overlooked the odd unease in her stomach.

She walked home after her morning American History and English Lit classes. As she walked down the sidewalk with Brad and Brandon at her side, she daydreamed and allowed the gentle sunlight to tickle her skin. Ever since she was a little girl, Anya had been curious about the sunlight and daytime. As a Carpathian, daytime was certainly considered dangerous. 

After questioning and yearning, Anya had finally plucked up the courage to unravel and wander past safeguards put up for her safety one morning. Quietly, she had transformed into a mouse and scurried underneath a crack in the floorboards of her home. She crept out from underneath her house, leaving the cool shadows and jumping out into the early morning sunlight. And was stunned to discover that she did not burn or blister. Her eyes did not water. She was fine.

Of course, she paid dearly for the discovery and received a spanking to the bottom from her father when he woke that night. He knew immediately what she had done, despite Anya having long since returned to the house and shape-shifted back to her natural form. For the next month, she was not allowed to play outside with Brad or Brandon at night. She focused solely on her studies and was sent straight to her bedroom, but none of that stopped Anya from continuing her early morning adventures. Even now, after having sworn to her father that she would not roam the city during the daytime, Anya was doing just the opposite. 

Before she had left home, Anya had presented her father with a printed text of her class schedule, showing him that she was to take two classes from dusk until eight night. What he did not know is that after showing him her schedule, and allowing more tech-savvy Carpathians to examine her online college account, Anya had registered for two more classes during the morning hours.

As her guards, Brad and Brandon were registered for the same classes she was. Brandon dove into the subjects with enthusiasm. He did not paint overly well nor was he a scholarly type, but Brandon made up for technique with humor and personality. Brad, on the other hand, seemed to like schooling. At the very least, he tolerated the classroom structure. It was difficult to tell because Brad usually kept a stern face unless he was feeling particularly joyful. Brandon munched on a chocolate muffin as they walked, silently holding up the half-eaten snack and raising an eyebrow. 

Anya shook her head, chuckling as the trio crossed a busy intersection and continued walking south. Her eyes scanned the area occasionally, but mostly Anya relied on her sixth sense to detect danger. Fortunately, she sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Except that presence. It was not evil, per say, so it certainly was no vampire.

It took them about twenty minutes to walk home because the house was only three blocks from the college campus. She made turkey sandwiches for the men, indulging Mr. Davis. He politely asked what her classes were like. Mac walked through the back door as the three others were finishing up their food. Silently and casually, Anya handed a fourth plate to Mac. His dark, flat eyes met hers briefly before he snatched the plate from her hands and walked to the corner of the kitchen. He began to scarf the food down his throat. Anya tried not to sigh as she turned to the sink and quickly washed the few dishes piling up.

Later that night, after making a few online purchases and studying for an upcoming history test, Anya began the walk back to campus with Brad and Brandon. Just as the large buildings and bright lights came into view, Brandon let out a loud yawn and complained, “Why do we have to go to school so late at night?”

“Because my father insisted on it.” Anya breezily replied, “I don’t need twenty-four-seven body guards. By all means, feel free to go back to the house.”

Brandon gasped dramatically and asked, “Leave you to walk home in the dark?”

“I can dematerialize.” She laughed and slipped her arm through his. They walked together with Brad trailing behind. She said, “Besides, I’m what the humans should be scared of. Not the other way around.”

“Oh, yes.” Brandon nodded his head, “You are definitely scary.”  
“Of course I am.” Anya quietly said, “You just don’t realize it.”

She didn’t fail to notice his quizzical gaze or the sudden feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that told her she was being watched. Again.


	3. Chapter Three

That Friday night, five official days into the school semester, Anya had been invited out on a study-date. A group date, but a social function nonetheless. Brandon tagged along while Brad stayed parked outside the local coffee shop. She knew Brad was staying alert and focused, watching and judging every individual that entered the little café. She also knew Brandon was doing the same with the four individuals sitting beside them. She leaned over as the group stood up and went to the barista to order drinks. 

She whispered, “Stop with the suspicious looks. They’re all human and I’ve touched their minds already. No threat. No taint. Just nerdy, college kids.”

“Nerdy is right.” Brandon whispered back, “Two of them don’t even know standard polite conversation. It is like they don’t speak anything but textbook.”

She slapped him on the shoulder and hissed, “Be nice. They are smart and kind. I couldn’t tell them no when they asked me to study.”

“Here’s a bit of information.” Brandon snorted, “When human men ask you to study, nine times out of ten they aren’t referring to school.”

Anya frowned and said, “I _know_ that. I have watched TV, you know. And dealt with your perversion my whole life.”

“My perversion?” Brandon repeated and waggled his eyebrows. He asked, “Are you saying you don’t like my perversion?”

“No comment.” Anya grinned and sauntered away. Brandon followed at her heels and said, “Smooth. Really smooth, girlie.”

“What do you want to drink?” She asked as she placed her order.

Brandon shrugged and said, “Whatever you’re having.”

  
After getting their drinks, they headed back to the corner booth and sat down. The three chattering students, two boys and a girl, all stopped to take Brandon and Anya’s opinion on the latest assignment. Brandon pointed to Anya and said, “That’s the girl to ask. Honestly, I’m not that into history. Um, I have no clue.”

Twenty minutes later and Anya was beginning to feel frustrated and bored. Not only was the group talking in circles, unable to agree on the essay prompt’s exact meaning, but she was beginning to get thirsty. And not for iced coffee. She gave a polite smile and said, “Sorry, but I think I have to get home. My…grandpa will be getting worried about me.”

“Oh, man.” A curly, blonde-headed boy by the name of Ted stood up. He offered his hand, which Anya awkwardly shook. Brandon tried not to laugh, but failed miserably and instead coughed. Anya grabbed Brandon by the elbow and yanked him out of his seat. She slung her small backpack over her shoulder and called out, “See you in class!” as they both hurried out of the café.

“Jesus.” Brandon cackled as soon as they started walking across the little parking lot. “I can’t believe we just wasted our time with those people.”  
“Ugh.” Anya rolled her eyes and muttered, “Stop. I feel bad enough as it is.”

“Why?” He wondered, “You gave them a chance and didn’t like them. You can find somebody else to hang out with, Anya.”

“I don’t get it.” She grumbled, “They like the class and so do I. They seemed smart and they are nice, but…Why don’t I like them? Why was I so irritated?”

He chuckled and leaned over, kissing the top of her head. He said, “My Anya. For such a sassy troublemaker, you are so naïve.”

A cold gust of air rushed toward them, swinging Anya’s long hair against her face. She batted it away with annoyance and narrowed her dark blue eyes. She came to an abrupt halt and crossed her arms over her chest. “What does that mean?” 

Brandon eyed her mischievously for a minute before saying, “You will figure things out as you go along. You aren’t used to most humans or American ways.”

“Did I seem stupid in there?” Anya demanded, but her voice quivered slightly.

“No, silly.” He replied with a laugh, “You were polite and charming.”

Anya threw her hands up and said, “I don’t get it.”

“You’re too engaging for them.” He tugged on her hand and explained, “They were too simple. All they cared about was the words written in the text and the words the professor spoke. They don’t care about anything else. Your mind and personality are too much for them. You’re fine, Anya. You will make friends, I promise.”

She leaned against his arm and mumbled, “I sure hope so. My grand adventure would be pointless if I don’t even end up making a single friend.”

“Not true.” Brandon replied as he opened the door of the black Escalade. Anya climbed in and he followed suit. Brad pulled out of the parking lot without a word and began the short drive home. Brandon gave Anya a smile and said, “You stood up for what you wanted and what you believed in. You made it thousands of miles away from home and started new. You did what half of the other Carpathian kids wished they had the guts to do.”

“What’s that?” Anya asked with delighted bewilderment.

“Give a big middle finger to tradition for tradition’s sake.” He answered with a grin.


	4. Chapter Four

It was past time Anya find nutrients. She should have hunted and taken blood at least three days before, but she was busy enjoying and learning college life. She was busy hanging out with Brandon and customizing her new house. Mostly, she was reluctant. She didn’t want to encroach on Carpathian territory and she certainly knew that down town was considered Carpathian territory. That was where a string of nightclubs was and most were owned by Tariq. Her father had demanded she contact the warriors at the Compound when she needed to feed. He had even gone so far as to suggest a schedule feeding every two weeks.

For years, she had fed politely from ancient warriors, her uncles and father, to be exact. It was tradition and considered safe because all of them were mated males and would protect her. Eventually, her parents taught her and her sister to hunt humans and erase their memories. It was both awkward and unsettling for Anya. She tried to do so as little as possible. Thankfully, Brandon understood her hesitation and guilt. Since he had found out about Anya’s hesitation to hunt at the age of fourteen, he had provided blood.

Once the plans were made, Anya knew her main source of substance would come from Brandon. And he had readily agreed. To leave their homeland, to be her guard, to be bitten and fed from. He agreed to everything and anything without hesitation. And that was why Anya found herself unable to drink from him. Because, somewhere along the line, she realized Brandon was giving too much of himself away. She had fed from her father and Uncle Gabriel right before boarding her plane. She had hoped their powerful, ancient blood would last longer than two weeks. Unfortunately, it had not.

This is how she found herself standing outside the tall, towering building in the downtown area. Brandon was at her side while Brad remained in the Escalade in the nearest parking lot. Mr. Davis and Mac usually tailed the three of them, but had chosen to remain at the house and safeguard it from possible intruders. Anya knew that all four of her guards were unnecessary when she was in the heart of the Carpathian zone. She could sense multiple power signatures, all male and all extremely overpowering. 

She closed her eyes and muttered, “Why am I doing this again?”

“I don’t know.” Brandon huffed, “I asked you that a minute ago.”

Anya’s eyes flew open and she glanced at him, biting her lower lip. She whispered, “Don’t be angry with me. I just can’t…you know…anymore.”

“I’m not angry.” He frowned at her, “Just confused.”

“Well,” She put on a false bravado, “Aren’t you the one who once told me if I acted more like a Carpathian, then my father might chill with the demands?”

“You act plenty like a Carpathian.” Brandon replied tightly, “And this is not what I had in mind when I told you that.”

“What did you have in mind?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

Brandon looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head and saying, “Feeding is feeding. Right?”

“Yes…” She slowly said.

“So, why not from me as you always have?” He asked quietly, looking at the sky above and now avoiding her glance.

Anya bit her lip harder this time, drawing a dot of blood. Thunder cracked nearby, causing her to jump. He whispered, “It’s a storm. You’re okay.”

“Just startled me.” She mumbled and paused before saying, “I feel weird. Okay, Brandon? I feel like I shouldn’t feed from you.”

“Is it…” He cleared his throat, “Did I do something to upset you? Do I taste different…or…what?”

She let out a faint, humorless laugh and said, “No. No. You haven’t done anything at all. I’m just trying to start fresh, remember? That was the goal.”

“Yeah, I know.” He replied, voice going even quieter. “I just didn’t realize that I wasn’t really included in the fresh start idea.”

She blinked and said, “What?”

She took a step forward, grasped at his limp hands and laid her head against his chest. The wind and rumbling promise of more lightening steadily grew in strength. Droplets plopped down, but they were covered by a sleek, black roof. She said, “You most definitely are included in my fresh start. I just need time to myself to figure things out.”

“Okay.” Brandon replied simply, “Let’s go inside and find you a human.”

Finding, luring, drinking, erasing, and releasing a human was easier said than done. An hour into their situation and Anya was ready to scream in frustration. They were sitting at a booth comfortably tucked into a corner. The dance floor was close by, but not close enough that people stumbled into their table. Anya sipped her mint mojito slowly, eyes scanning the crowd.

“What about him?” Brandon gestured to a man three tables away. He was surrounded by a few other men, all much younger than he was. The man seemed healthy and fit with a robust figure and a booming laugh. His smile was genuine and he had yet to act disrespectful to any woman, which Anya had seen plenty of tonight with various men. She sighed heavily and said, “He looks as old as my dad.”

“Your dad is thousands of years older than that guy.”

“Yes, I know that.” She testily replied and swallowed the last of her drink.

“Okay.” He said, “What about him?”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes and said, “He is wearing a wedding ring.”

“Bad choice. Sorry. I’m trying.”

“I know you are.” Anya offered him an affectionate smile before saying, “I think I’m going to grab another drink. Want anything?”

He gave a half-hearted smile and said, “One beer is enough. I will take a soda.”

She nodded and said, “Be right back.”

She placed her order and the bartender, a handsome young man with skin the color of coffee, told her it would be a ten-minute wait. After a sleazy man with black hair stuck up in gel-induced spikes leaned over from his barstool, whispering to her with beer-stinking breath, Anya decided she needed a break. She motioned with her hands, catching Brandon’s attention, and pointed toward the neon sign that indicated a woman’s restroom. The heavy wooden door swung close behind her, cutting off the loud noises of music and drunken idiots. 

Anya was relieved to see the bathroom was unoccupied. She stalked to the row of identical sinks and mirrors. Leaning over, she laid her forearm on the cold marble countertop and let her forehead drop. She groaned lowly and muttered, “Why are you being such a spazz?”

She heard fumbling footsteps as somebody likely stumbled into the wall right outside the restroom. She rolled her eyes and rubbed pitifully at her temples. Hunger had increased over the few short hours since they had arrived. She knew it was getting to a dangerous point, a point in which she could lose control and hurt someone. Never before had she been faced with such a problem. Thirst was quenched once a week by the adults in her life. If, for whatever reason, Anya felt the need for more, she simply went to Brandon. 

And yet she felt this deep, unexplainable desire to leave the intimate spaces of her relationship with Brandon behind. No more kissing. No more bites. No more blood. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy doing all of that with him, because she did. The desire to do so was just no longer present. If she were being honest with herself, Anya knew that this change had occurred before the move to the United States. With a sigh, Anya stood up and rubbed at the back of her neck. She was ready to crawl into bed and sleep. No more complicated thoughts. 

Just as she turned around, the restroom door flew open and thudded against the wall, but the sound was fairly muffled in comparison to the loud music now pouring in. A large man stood in the doorway. A man with beefy hands, a round stomach, bulging arms covered in tattoos, a leather vest, and dirty jeans. His big feet were covered in leather boots made for stomping on skulls. With a snap of his wrist, the wooden door slammed shut. 

He sneered, “What are you doing, little lady?”

Anya blinked and said, “This is the ladies’ room.”

He took one lunging step forward and Anya flittered backward, pressing her back against the wall. Her voice was hard as she hissed, “Get out. Now. Before I hurt you.”

He didn’t listen. With an arrogant sneer, the man lunged her way. He was slow and lumbering, so Anya had plenty of time to dodge his grimy hands. She whirled around, anger taking precedent in her line of vision. She snarled, “Get out. Now.”

The man’s ragged face went from sneering to stunned fear. He stumbled over his booted feet as she bared her fangs. Anya stuck out a leg, swiping in a low arc and catching the man along the shins. He went down hard. His backside hit first, which meant when his head smacked the concrete it wasn’t with enough force to do any real damage. She hissed, “You disgust me.”

With that, she threw the bathroom door open and was immediately surrounded by humans. Women trying to make their way to the bathroom. Men stumbling and laughing too loudly. Drinks dropping to the floor or sloshing about. Heartbeats pounding. Sweat, salty and dirty and sour. Anya whirled to the left, hand clamped to her mouth. She swallowed repeatedly as she used her other hand to throw a nearby door open. She stumbled out into the night, cool air and rain bathing her within seconds. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. The sound of the club was muffled, but still entirely too loud for her sensitive ears.

With a huff, she stepped off of the short set of concrete stairs and walked across the nearby parking lot. Her boots, expensive stilettos, splashed through puddles of icy water. Her hair, which had been carefully styled hours before, grew damp and wild with frizzy curls. Anya took a deep breath as she came to the edge of the parking lot. When her feet stepped off of the hard pavement and crunched on pinecones and twigs, she felt her lips tilt up in a smile.

She was wearing a leather jacket, but quickly shed the offending garment and tossed it over the hood of a nearby vehicle. Not too far from the club was a small expanse of trees. Not many. Only a handful, but it was enough for now. She walked closer to those trees, softly setting her fingertips on the branch of the largest. 

Eyes open now, she tilted her head back and let rain droplets run across her flushed cheeks and neck. If she concentrated, she could just hear the brushing of leaves against leaves as the midnight wind whipped about. Her throat was burning now, so she kept up the constant swallowing. With a sigh, she dropped her arms and ran her hand through her hair. It was tangled.

“Damnit.” She sighed and turned around, intending to head back into the crowded area and seek Brandon’s offer once more. She was too tired. Too thirsty. She would try to start anew next week. She wasn’t very good at hunting, at feeding. Anya knew she should have at least gave it a go before leaving her home. If her father found out she wasn’t feeding properly, she would be forced to go back to their homeland. And that was not something she wanted, so she would take what Brandon offered tonight.

She was just about to pull the door open to the club when Brandon came briskly walking from around the side of the building. His blue-green eyes were dark and troubled, but she could see the relief in the way his body relaxed when he caught sight of her. He sighed hotly and demanded, “Don’t do that to me. Don’t ever take off without me again. What in the hell are you doing out here alone?”

Anya’s affectionate feelings evaporated. She glared, blinking furiously as tears threatened. She snapped, “I needed some air. I’m perfectly capable of standing outside for two minutes without you, Brandon.”

“It’s my job to protect you, Anya.” He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand through his sandy brown hair. He said, “I don’t wanna argue, but you _have_ to stop disappearing like this. Like it or not, I’m with you.”

  
“You act as if I’m a child.” She murmured, eyes casting and landing on the edge of trees just across the parking lot. She felt drawn to that spot as if gravity was pulling at her navel.

“C’mon.” Brandon snorted, “Who do you think you’re talking to? My family and I agreed to be with your family for life. I agreed to be your guard for as long as your Dad wants. Even if he told me to leave, I’d stay if you wanted me to.”

The hard tone in his voice softened, evening out until Anya met his gaze once more. He whispered, “I’m _your_ guard. Not anybody else’s. I’m not going to dictate to you. To make you do things you don’t want to do like your family. Trust me. Use me, Anya, because you’re struggling. Don’t feed from a random human. A random male.”

“Is it because you don’t want me to feed from another male…?” She asked quietly, “Or because you know I’m not comfortable with a stranger?”

Comical Brandon was unusually serious as he murmured, “Both.”

She swallowed heavily and winced. “I can’t feed from you forever.”

“Why not?” He questioned in an uneven tone.

She frowned, watching him closely. She said, “You’re human. Your body won’t regenerate blood quickly enough for me.”

“It’s worked for us for the last couple years, hasn’t it?” He questioned.

“Yes,” She explained tiredly, “But only because I’ve taken fairly small amounts from you. I had my uncles and Dad there as backup. I fed from them regularly as did my sister. It was a form of additional protection. Ancient blood is potent.”

“And you need that?” Brandon asked concerned, “Ancient blood?”

“Well, no.” She bit her lip as she struggled to explain, “I’m just used to that. I’m used to a certain type of blood. To be honest, I didn’t think this through. I wanted to come here so badly, but I should have realized how difficult it would be. I’ve never had to hunt, Brandon. I’m unsure if I’m capable of it.”

“If you need more blood than what I can give you…” He slowly replied, “Then, we will get more blood. What about Brad? He’s had his blood taken by the warriors. We all have. The Prince took from us. Your dad has taken from us. He knows the game. I know my brother won’t mind providing for you as well.”

  
Anya shrugged and cast her eyes to the wet pavement at her feet. She mumbled, “I guess we could try that, but only if Brad doesn’t mind. If I notice any discomfort from him, I will stop. I will have to find another solution.”

“If it doesn’t work with the two of us, then I can come…hunting…with you.”

“Tonight was an awkward mess.” She protested uncomfortably, “And I don’t want you to have to dedicate your nights once a week to following me around while I scope out random men to drink from.”

“You can’t give up on this, Anya.” Brandon softly said. He offered a quick grin as he said, “You managed to make your dream come true. You’re here. At the school you want and without any of your family breathing down your neck. So, don’t get discouraged on me now, girlie.”

Anya smiled slowly before saying, “Okay.”

“Okay?” He asked, stepping forward and waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes with a big smile and said, “Okay. Yeah. We can do this.”

“Of course, we can.” He replied confidently, “Now, let’s go wherever you want to go. You can feed. Take as much as you need without, ya know, making me kneel over.” 

Anya smacked his chest as Brandon threw an arm over her shoulder. She huffed, “Don’t speak like that. I would never hurt you.”

He chuckled, “I know. I’m not scared, sweetie.”

She snuggled against his shoulder as they walked toward his sleek car. Anya’s arms were cold, so she rubbed them as they went. She had forgotten about her coat lying across a car near the trees’ edge.


	5. Chapter Five

Midway through the next week, Anya found herself staying late at school. She was in the Art’s West Wing. For the first hour or so, Brandon and Brad had stayed with her. Both working on their own paintings. Anya loved to paint. Loved to lose herself in the colors. The thoughts. The emotions. When Brandon loudly mentioned being hungry, she had suggested both men go find food. There were fast food restaurants across the street.

Neither wished to leave her alone, but she had insisted. They had called Mr. Davis and Mac, who were stationed at the closet entrance to Studio D, which she was occupying. Brandon and Brad had headed on a quest to find food, offering smiles and encouragement on her latest project. While Anya adored both boys, she was relieved about having time to herself. Time to focus on her art. To focus and avoid distractions. Only once or twice had she caught Mr. Davis poking his head into the room. He never spoke and quietly closed the door once more after assuring she was well.

Anya was about finished with a piece depicting her homeland. Specifically, the trees directly behind her house. Her family home. The charming manor built into the side of a mountain. It was a wide-spread, two-story manor made entirely of localized wood and stone. Her father had built the foundation in the years while he waited for Anya’s mother to come of age. After they connected, her mother had seen to the furnishing and decorating. Anya felt a sudden yearning in her heart. She knew they were there now. Gregori and Savannah. Her sister as well. Anastasia.

With a sigh, she set her brush down. Music was playing through her earbuds. It was a playlist of favorite songs Brandon had introduced her to. She was rather partial to classic rock and roll. Although, she liked hip-hop as well. Her father disliked both types of music, which made complete sense to Anya. She tended to like what her father didn’t like. When it came to painting or drawing, she usually stuck to classic rock for inspiration. Electric guitars were screaming through her ears as she washed her brushes and hands in the nearby sink. She set all her tools on a cloth, drying those that needed extra tending to. She wiped her wet hands on her stained jeans and turned around, intending to bring her back-pack to the sink to load up her tools.

Instead, she was met with two extremely tall Carpathian men. All thoughts of her backpack disappeared. Anya yelped, her body jolting as her hands flew to her mouth. She took a deep breath, eyes wide. She abruptly yanked the earbuds out and let them dangle from her neck. She mumbled, “Um…Um…”

She blinked and glanced toward the door. It was firmly shut. She wondered why her guards hadn’t come running when they heard her squeak like a little girl. She turned her gaze back to the two men. Carpathian warriors. No doubt about it. They were huge. Tall, certainly over six foot. They were muscled, particularly around their biceps, but not overly so. They both had long hair, tied back with leather strips. That was a tradition the older males kept with, so she assumed they were definitely old like her Uncle Gabriel and Lucian. She frowned, catching a brief look at the scars running over one man’s face and the other man’s arm. Definitely warriors who had seen battles.

She slowly asked, “Did my Dad send you two to check in on me?”

The one leaning a hip against her work table spoke up first. His accent was thick as if he rarely spoke English. “No, but we wish to present ourselves.”

Anya blinked, confused. Her heart was beating quickly. Nervously. She nodded and said, “Oh. Okay. Um, I’m Anya. Anya Daratrazanoff.”

“Daratrazanoff.” The man whispered, awed. His bright blue eyes met hers as he said, “I am Lojos and I am pleased to meet you, Anya.”

The other man suddenly moved. The move was slow, lazy. Yet the man moved with pure power. It rippled and echoed as he walked to his brother’s side, mirroring his pose. His voice was quiet. Very quiet as he said, “I am Tomas.”

Anya swallowed heavily and said, “Nice to meet you both.”

There was a moment of silence as she stared at them and they stared back. She was suddenly struck by the realization that both men looked nearly identical. Long, thick black and silver hair. Breathtakingly beautiful aquamarine eyes. Same height. Same body shape. Same stature. She blinked and asked, “Did my grandfather send you? It’s okay for you to tell me. Really.”

The brothers shared a look. The one named Lojos asked, “Grandfather?”

“Yeah…” She said slowly in confusion, “Ya know, Mikhail.”

She blinked and said, “Wow. Definitely don’t tell him I used his first name. Pretty sure that would get me in trouble. Never called Grandpa by his name before.”

Lojos gave a deep chuckle, but then abruptly looked surprised. He shared another long look with his brother. Anya asked, “Um, you two are twins, right?”

“Triplets.” Lojos said, “The eldest of us is not in this area at the moment.”

Anya raised her eyebrows and exclaimed, _“Really?_ That’s nuts. I’ve never heard of triplet Carpathians before. Wow. Cool.”

Tomas politely asked, “Are you an artist?”

She felt a blush rush to her face. She chuckled and tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear. She averted her eyes and said, “No. No. Definitely not. Just something I enjoy. A hobby.”

“Your creation is superb.” Lojos stated bluntly as those bright eyes turned toward her drying canvas. He said, “May I ask the inspiration behind the scenery?”

She cleared her throat and replied, “My home. The section of forest behind my home in the mountains. I’ve just recently came here.”

There was a pause in which Tomas stared intently. He whispered, “You are missing your home. Why go so far?”

Anya bit her lip and said, “I wanted to do something for myself. By myself.”

“And that could not have been done from our homeland? Where you are protected by warriors aplenty?” Lojos asked with one eyebrow raised perfectly.

Her eyes narrowed as she tightly replied, “Warriors are overly protective, no offense. My father is one of the most overbearing men I’ve ever met. I wanted away from that atmosphere. And I am protected here, too. I have my boys.”

Lojos had a smile flickering over full lips. He laughed and it sounded like a warm fire crackling. She felt some of the tension slip from her shoulders at the sound, but that tension came roaring back at his next words.

“Do you refer to the human males? They are easy to fool and they are no match for an evil one or an experienced Carpathian male.”

Her frown was full fledged as she crossed her arms over her chest. She retorted, “Are you serious? Look, Dad handpicked these me. He knows them. I’ve known them all my life and they have risked themselves for Carpathians, for me, several times. They’ve faced vampires. How dare you act as if they are anything less than honorable men.”

“You are correct.” Tomas spoke up in that same hoarse whisper. He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and explained, “My brother and I do not know these men. We feel as if you could use additional protection. You say your father allowed you to travel to this land. Mayhap you could tell us your father’s name, so we may contact him and offer our protection. Is it one of the Daratrazanoff twins?”

Alarm bells were ringing loudly in her head. Anya’s eyes rounded as she stuttered, “H-He didn’t send you here? To checkup on me? To spy? You don’t know who Dad is?”

“We have been sleeping for many years.” Lojos said, “We have only recently journeyed to this land. We have been aiding those at the American Compound. Who is your father?”

Anya blinked and yanked a hand through her hair. She let out a half laugh and spun around in a circle. She exclaimed, “You just stumbled across me or what? This whole time, I thought you were here because Dad sent you.”

Both simply stared at her.

Her jaw dropped. She said, “Gregori Daratrazanoff. You know him, right? You must know him. Everyone knows my Dad.”

The brothers shared a look and Lojos replied, “The name is known to us. We have not seen your father but once when he was a young boy.”

She frowned and echoed faintly, “A young boy…What?”

Anya hesitantly asked, “Are you sure you two aren’t confusing him with another?”

“No.” Lojos shook his head, “I have heard of him from acquaintances. He is the current Prince’s second-in-command. We are aware of who he is, but have never interacted with him.”

“He’s an ancient.” She stated baldly, “For you to have known him as a child means you guys are ancient, too. I guess you both know Uncle Gabe and Lucian. Is that who you mentioned earlier as the twins?”

Lojos frowned and said, “Yes. My brothers and I trained them both before we left our homeland all those years ago.”

“Wait, wait.” Anya held up two hands and demanded, “What do you mean? You trained _them?_ They’re, like, legends among everybody. Big, badass, sword-wielding, scary dudes. I mean, they’re so old they _still_ like to use swords. And you’re telling me you guys trained them?”

Lojos frowned and asked, “Why do you think I am telling an untruth?”

“We would not speak untruth to you.” Tomas whispered scratchily.

Anya blinked and muttered, “You two are serious. You trained Uncle Gabe and Uncle Luce. When?”

“I am unsure. Time is not important in our lives.” Lojos answered thoughtfully, “I do remember Xavier’s teachings being prominent during this time. Gabriel and Lucian Daratrazanoff were of the strongest we witnessed. When they requested further knowledge, we provided. We were there for…”

“One moon cycle.” Tomas supplied quietly.

Anya put her hands to her mouth and whispered, “Holy shit.”

She dropped her hands and loudly stated, “Holy _shit.”_

Lojos frowned and stated, “You certainly like expletives.”

“Yes.” Tomas whispered, sounding amused, “Speaking oaths like a warrior.”

She waved her hands and demanded, “How old are you guys?”

The brothers looked at her for a long moment before Lojos shrugged and said, “I am not sure. As I have spoken, time is irrelevant to us.”

Anya stated, “You’re older than my uncles.”

Both men nodded. She thought hard and asked, “Older than…The De La Cruz brothers? Than Razvan and Ivory? Than the Von Shredders?”

Both men nodded once more. Tomas kept a somber expression, but Lojos was fighting off another smirk. She shook her head and asked, _“What_ are you two if you aren’t among the ancients?”

“We are the true ancients, little one.” Lojos chuckled.

Anya blinked. There was a long pause before she asked, “Why are you here?”

Lojos opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut his jaw and ground his teeth together, looking away from her as Tomas took over. He explained, “We recently woke from healing grave injuries. We immediately found signs of an evil one. We were inspecting a vampire, which brought us here. We were troubled over an unattached female in potential danger.”

“There’s a vampire in this city?” Anya asked, voice going up an octave.

“Not any longer.” Lojos dangerously stated.

“You will continue to appeal to them.” He said a moment later, “You are strong. Your scent and psychic signature will draw the evil ones.”

She let out a gushing breath and nodded. “I know that. Dad knows that. He said he would have warriors check on me on a regular basis.”

“If we were able to meet you without interference, an evil one would be able to do the same.” Lojos bluntly replied, “Your father, if as bright and as capable as we have been told, should have known this.”

“Don’t you dare question my Dad.” Anya snapped, “It took _years_ for me to convince him to let me go. He’s aware of the danger and so am I. Vampires are a risk I’m more than willing to take. He understands my needs. It really isn’t your business.”

Lojos stood straight and tall, towering over her dwarfed frame. She took a lunging step back as his expression thundered. 

He hissed, “Your safety is _my_ concern. My brother’s concern. Your father, regardless of his station as a warrior, is quite failing as a father. No matter, we will protect you now. You will not, and cannot, stop us from doing so. I suggest you learn to accept that if you wish to keep any of your modern customs.”

Anya took another step back, icy fear freezing over her heart as his words touched her mind. She choked, “No…No. You’re not…you can’t…”

Tomas stepped forward with his hands up, a sign of patience and surrender. His hoarse voice threatened to melt the ice as he calmly explained, “Lojos is troubled as am I. We want you safe, Anya. You are not safe as you are now. We wish to protect you. To know you. There is no need to fear us. We could never hurt you. We are yours, Anya. And you are ours.”

The ice in her chest became colder. Anya felt her heart plunging to her stomach and then beating hard. Quick. Terrified. She swallowed the shards of crystals in her throat and choked roughly, “Get away from me.”

She took a large step toward the door as both men simultaneously followed her movements. She felt tears abruptly pool and spill. She sobbed, “No. This isn’t happening. This isn’t _real.”_

“It is real.” Lojos said sharply, “Breathe. This distress you feel is pointless.”

“You do not have to fear us.” Tomas repeated quietly, “We will not harm you.”

“You are confused.” Anya babbled hysterically as she stumbled backward toward the door. “Whatever you think I am, I swear I’m not. Okay? Just go away and I’ll pretend like I never met either of you. Go find somebody else. Just go.”

“We cannot.” Tomas whispered sadly, “Nor would we wish to.”

“You are speaking foolishly, little one.” Lojos replied slowly, “If you are not aware of lifemates, we will show you. There are countless things we will show you. This is not a fearful thing, but a wonderous one.”

“NO.” She snarled and slapped the tears away from her eyes. She glared and put her hand on the doorknob. She hissed, “I don’t want lifemates. Protectors. I don’t want guards or warriors. I don’t need any of it. Take everything you’re offering and find another girl because I’m not the one.”

She twisted the knob, yanking and pulling. In desperation, she whirled around to face them and snarled, “Let me out. Now.”

“Not yet.” Tomas whispered, stepping closer and waving his brother back. He stood within arm’s reach of Anya. He ducked his head, meeting her eyes. “Do not cry, Anya. We are not a danger to you. Whatever you are fearing, you have only tell us and we will make that fear disappear.”

She averted her eyes and hissed, “Stay the hell out of my head.”

“An incredibly strong mind.” Tomas whispered, “Neither of us can break the barriers you hold, sweet Anya. I, nor Lojos, are in your head.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and swiped at the fresh tears. She said, “I don’t need a lifemate, much less two. You’re wrong. I’m _not_ your lifemate. I have plans and I won’t be stopped or manipulated or coerced.”

“Ah,” Tomas sighed quietly and reached out. She froze, gasping as the man’s hand cupped her wet cheek. He brushed tears away with his thumb and looked deeply at her. She was mesmerized. Unable to move or think. He murmured, “Compromise is possible. All we ask is that you allow us to protect you. From afar for now, if that is your wish.”

“Y-You won’t…” Anya gasped, “Try to take me away from here…?”

“No.” Tomas said, “Not unless it is imperative to your safety.”

There was a clicking sound as he stepped back, shoulder bumping his brother’s. Anya was shaking. Trembling. She never took her eyes off of them as she blindly reached for the knob. Abruptly, Lojos handed her bag to Tomas. The kinder brother stepped forward, stretching out a hand and offering the item. 

She reached forward, a shaking hand taking the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. It was heavy, now filled with her tools. There was another clicking and the knob turned when she reached for it. She took one last look at the men, noting and dismissing the sorrow she saw. Her wobbly knees took her rushing down the hallway and right into Mr. Davis’s confused arms.


	6. Chapter Six

She refused to tell the boys the truth, so she settled on hearing noises that had spooked her in the night. Of course, Mr. Davis and Mac instantly called in Brandon and Brad. They were on scene within two minutes, all four scouting while keeping Anya safely between them. As a rule, they were to reach out to Gregori or the Prince if there was even a whisper of a threat to Anya.

She knew Mr. Davis was speaking with Gregori telepathically instantly. Mostly because she sensed the psych connection, but also because her mother reached out to her. _Are you okay, love? Do you sense danger? We will leave immediately and head your way._

 _No, Momma._ Anya thought calmly. _Odd noises while painting in the studio. Perhaps I am simply tired. I feel embarrassed now._

_Nonsense, love. Always contact us and your guards the moment you feel threatened. False alarms are better than tragedy._

_Of course, Momma. The men have scouted. I scent nothing and neither do they. False alarm. Likely rats in the piping or a stray dog outside._

She was relieved when her mother gave sweet farewells and exited their pathway. There was another tense moment until Mr. Davis nodded as if listening to someone speaking. He cleared his throat and gave a smile. “You okay, Anya? Do you feel anything else? Sense something we don’t?”

“No.” She cleared her throat and blinked back more tears. “No. I think I’m tired. I feel stupid. It was probably just a mouse in the wall that caused the noise. I just ran straight to you as soon as I heard it.”

“Your dad says he sees and senses nothing through my mind.” Mr. Davis explained as he and the others walked in formation through the parking lot. He said, “Don’t feel embarrassed, sweetheart. Better safe than sorry.”

“Right.” She gave a wobbly smile. “I just need some sleep.”

“Are you sleeping well?” Brandon asked softly as he opened the door to the Escalade.

She sniffed, “Yeah. Yeah. I just freaked out. I got so distracted with my painting. I was tired hours ago and kept going. Everybody gets jumpy when they’re sleepy, right?”

“I suppose so.” Brandon said as he clasped hands with her and closed the car door. Brad waited until Mr. Davis cranked the engine on their secondary vehicle before pulling out of the parking lot. Brad casually said, “No more studio time after dark.”

“Sure.” Anya readily agreed, “Definitely.”

The next several days were spent with extreme paranoia eating at Anya. She went to her scheduled classes with the boys at her side. She took notes, tried studying and memorizing, took tests, and wrote papers. She lounged by the pool in lazy afternoons with Brandon and Brad. She joked and laughed with Mr. Davis. Most afternoons and nights, she cooked for all the men.

But she felt _them_ watching her. That feeling, the unknown one, now had a name. Had two names. Lojos and Tomas. She knew they were near even when she couldn’t sense them. During the daytime, she felt somewhat relaxed. She knew the majority of Carpathians, especially ancients, couldn’t physically handle sunlight. It was deadly. She, and a few others from the newest generation, could handle sunlight. Direct sun touching her skin was uncomfortable. She tended to sweat an unhealthy amount, which usually meant she had to partake in additional substance.

She was so willing to put distance between her and the strange brothers that she would go into the sunlight regardless of how tired and sweaty it made her feel. She made sure to slather herself in sunscreen lotion and wear protective clothing. She tended to avoid midday sunlight, as it was the strongest. It was on one of the many afternoons that she was baking and sweating in the sun with Brandon at her side that she felt the touch of them in her mind.

Her body jolted. Beside her, lying on a lounge chair, was Brandon. He was wearing blue swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses, but nothing else. He turned his head her way and asked, “You good?”

“Yeah.” She mumbled, “Just started to fall asleep.”

“Hmm…” He hummed happily, “Peaceful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” She quietly said, “It is.”

She focused on the tickling sensation she felt deep within her mind and _pushed_ steadily until it was gone. She cleared her throat and sipped from a nearby cup of ice water. She felt parched and quickly drained the glass. She sat up from her own lounge chair and was instantly dizzy. Gripping the edge of the chair, she breathed deeply. She felt the slightest pressure at the edges of her mind and hissed quietly, pushing back. Hard.

“You wanna swim?” Brandon’s voice brought her back to the present.

Anya nodded and tugged her wide-brim hat down over her face. She had on rounded sunglasses, which definitely helped shade her eyes. She croaked, “Thirsty.”

“You need blood?” Brandon’s concerned voice asked. A moment later she felt his fingertips brushing over her knees as he squatted near her chair. “You sick?”

“No.” She denied, “I’m fine. We’ve been in the sun quite a while. It’s tiring.”

“Let’s go inside.” He insisted, “I told you to just tell me whenever it’s too much.”

“I like it.” She quietly said, “I just need another glass of water.”

Brandon disappeared and returned. After slowly sipping on the cold drink, her throat felt less dry. She smacked her lips together and smiled. “See? I’m okay.”

“If you need blood…” He said.

“You allowed me to feed a week ago.” She replied, “I’m fine for several days more.”

“Why don’t we head inside?” He suggested, “Watch a few movies.”

“Okay.” She sighed heavily, “Perhaps we will skip midday sun and just try for the evening time tomorrow.”

  
“Cool. Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He said as he took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She leaned on him, careful to not let her body simply fall at his feet. By the time they made their way to the living room, she was exhausted. When Brandon clicked on the television, Anya ripped her sunglasses and hat off. She dropped them on a nearby table and plopped onto the sofa. She was asleep before the movie began.

She woke sometime later to see Brandon and Brad quietly eating across the room at the bar top. Mr. Davis was whispering to them and offered her food when he noticed her eyes were open. She offered a sleepy smile and shook her head before falling asleep once more. She dreamed of the stormy expression on Lojos’s face as he towered over her and of the compassion she saw in Tomas’s aqua-blue eyes. She woke abruptly with a gasp. There was a blanket draped over her waist, which got tangled in her feet as she sat up and threw her feet to the floor.

All of the lights were off except for the television and the overhead light in the kitchen. She could see the steady green blinking light of the security system on the wall, which signaled that the doors and windows were locked and stable. She pushed a wave of hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. She popped her neck, rubbing fitfully and stood up. 

She felt unsteady as she wobbled her way to the kitchen sink. Her bathing suit, a black bikini, was not enough to keep her from shivering from the cool air in the house. She wished she had kept the blanket wrapped around her nearly naked body. Ducking her head, Anya sipped water straight from the faucet for a moment before straightening up. Suddenly, she became aware of another presence. Two, in fact.

Slamming the faucet knob down, the stream cut off. Anya whirled around, ignoring the protest of sore muscles. She glared at the men standing only a few feet from her. Both wore stoic expressions.

She knew which was which, only because of the scars. Lojos had a spiderweb of scars running down his left forearm all the way to his fingers. Tomas had odd tear-shaped scars dotted across the right side of his face. She sent a suspicious look toward Lojos when he leaned against the countertop. His eyes raked over her body leisurely before he met her stare. 

Lojos said, “You are harmed.”

“I’m not.” She spit back without hesitation.

“The sunlight is dangerous, little one.” Tomas croaked.

“Not to me.” She replied tightly, “I’ve been in it since I was a little girl.”

“Senseless on your part.” Lojos said easily.

She turned to him and hissed, “What kind of person has the audacity to come into another’s home and belittle them unprovoked?”

“What kind of Carpathian female would deny her lifemates so instantly?” Lojos shot back in a growl, “Without proper understanding? One without honor?”

  
Her eyes grew wide and her hands shook as she took a step toward him and poked him squarely in the chest. He straightened, a look of shock painting his face. She hissed, “You are one of the most arrogant men I have ever met and that’s saying something because I have certainly met many arrogant men. You know _nothing_ about me, yet you have made assumptions continuously. My idea of honor and yours must be different, Lojos, because I don’t consider myself to be dishonorable.”

She took a step back and snapped, “So, _screw you_ for judging me. Get the hell out of my house and take your brother with you.”

The man opened his mouth, but Tomas stepped toward them. He held up a hand in his brother’s direction before turning to her. He whispered, “Lojos does not mean to offend, Anya. He is confused. He is worried as I am. What he does not say is that he is hurt. He wants to protect you, to know you. Is that truly unwarranted?”

“I…” She failed to find any spark of anger as she looked at Tomas. She cleared her throat and sighed tiredly, “I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. You guys got the raw end of the deal because I’m just…not. I’m not willing to be whatever you want me to be. I have ideas and plans for the life I want. It doesn’t include…men.”

“Life is full of unexpected and unwanted situations.” Tomas said quietly.

“You will learn that as time goes on.” Lojos added, “Not everything must be planned or expected. You will grow to like us, Anya.”

“By being forced?” She demanded, the tears building once more.

“Neither of us have forced you.” Tomas whispered, “That is impossible.”

“Right.” She sighed, “You won’t take my decisions away at all. You won’t force me to do exactly what you both wish. You won’t change my life to how you see fit.”

Lojos gruffly said, “You need guidance. You need us.”

“I don’t.” She replied without venom, “I’ve managed eighteen years without you.”

“Eighteen.” Tomas whispered and closed his eyes.

Lojos rubbed at his face in agitation. He said, “You are so young. So very young. Just let us show you what you need to know. I have every confidence you will grow to care for us.”

Anya snorted, “I have no doubt that you’re confident. A prideful guy like you would have to be full of himself.”

She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the staircase. She called over her shoulder, “The male bravado was interesting to see, but show yourselves out and leave me alone. Thanks.”

She made it to her bedroom, shutting the door a bit hard. She waited, sitting on the edge of her bed for several minutes, before undressing. She went to her dresser, pulling a tanktop and shorts on before climbing into her large bed. She twisted her hair up on top of her head and secured it with a tie. Sighing, she stretched out and was just dozing off when she smelt them.

Her heart stuttered and began to pound. Anya sat up, eyes slowly meeting each of theirs from across the darkened bedroom. She whispered, “Leave.”

“You’re weakened.” Tomas murmured, a thread of sound which she focused on. He took a step forward and said, “We only want to offer blood. I swear upon my soul that we only offer blood tonight.”

Lojos nodded from beside his brother. He quietly said, “Only blood.”

“No.” She shook her head vehemently and said, “I can feed tomorrow.”

“You are weakened now.” Tomas repeated firmly, “Even disoriented.”

“The sun does that to me from time to time,” She insisted desperately, “But I’m fine. I’m capable of feeding. Tomorrow. By myself. Without your help.”

Tomas murmured, “We will not leave until you have fed.” 

Lojos replied, “You drink. We will leave, but we will not go far.”

“Yes.” Tomas croaked, “We will be within calling distance.”

“No.” Her voice sounded like a breathless whine as she watched Tomas carefully drag his fingernail over his wrist. A well of ruby droplets began, which he cupped with his opposite hand. He came her way, but the tangy scent had already danced across the room and touched her nose.

Anya’s eyes were fixated and she let out a tiny gasp as Tomas kneeled at her bedside. Aquamarine eyes shined with truth as his somber voice whispered, “I offer freely to you. Please, accept my offering.”

He brought his cupped palm to her lips so slowly. She shook her head, but her hands felt like lead. She couldn’t move them, not even as the edge of his roughed palm touched her lips. They parted with the slightest of pressure on his part. Tomas tipped his palm and the blood touched her tongue. She let out a quiet exhale and parted her lips further as he poured the liquid down her throat. She swallowed once in a big gulp, letting out a hum of approval.

He offered his now healing wrist, bringing it up to her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the skin, but her teeth and tongue stayed put. She suckled slightly at the beads pooling on top of his skin. Tomas’s body trembled with the effort not to move. With a quiet pop of her lips, she detached from him and swayed. His arms kept her steady.

Tomas croaked, “Lojos.”

His brother was at their side in a millisecond. Lojos sat beside Anya on the side of the bed, keeping one arm on her elbow to steady her. She was almost as still as stone, except her chest was moving rapidly. She stared blankly ahead with Tomas’s blood staining her lips. Lojos slowly brought his other arm up and held it in front of her face. He said, “I offer freely, Anya, my blood for you.”

There was a moment of silence, of bated breath. He gruffly said, “Bite.”

She leaned forward letting only her lips touch his body. Her body was stiff, held awkwardly. She swallowed heavily and Lojos watched with rapid attention. A heartbeat passed and then he felt the white-hot pain of her fangs piercing the sensitive skin of his wrist.

His lips peeled back in a silent snarl. The instant her teeth sunk into his flesh, she moaned. A throaty, breathy sound that sounded like a dream come true to the ears of both males. Anya’s arms flew up and curled around his arm, roughly yanking. Understanding, Lojos leaned closer toward her as she suckled.

He was stunned, eyes watching her full lips wrap around the thickness of his wrist. Her mouth was small enough that she couldn’t quite manage a true bite full, but the view was unbelievable. Her legs began to move after her third pull of blood. Lojos felt his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head when she abruptly launched herself at him. He maneuvered as properly as he could, letting her body overtake his. She pushed, letting out a little snarl that made him chuckle breathlessly, as she clung to him like a little monkey would a tree.

Lojos allowed his body to drape backwards across the bed. The weight of her against his chest was exquisite. He felt more than saw Tomas come to the bedside. He swallowed and moaned, “My God, this is better than anything we could ever have imagined, brother.”

Tomas croaked, “I can see that.”

“Offer your wrist again.” Lojos grunted, “She will take it. She’s starving.”

“No.” Tomas whispered harshly, “No. Both of us under her spell would end unhappily for us all.”

“How?” Lojos chuckled again until a particularly hard jerk of her mouth had him moaning long and hard.

“We cannot bed her tonight, Lojos.” Tomas spoke urgently, “Do you understand me, brother? We cannot. She would not forgive us. She must come to us on her terms. If you allow this, she would not forgive you.”

Lojos swallowed heavily, panting. He nodded. “I understand.”

“Do you want me to assist?” Tomas asked.

“No, no.” Lojos muttered as he sat up, cradling Anya’s body. He felt her silky, dark hair tickling his chin as she bent lowly, suckling away. He petted her hair with his free hand and kissed the crown of her head. He murmured near her ear. “Anya. Love, my heart, you must stop.”

She whined as he tried gently tugging his wrist out of her grasp. She held tighter. He chuckled roughly and said, “Tomas will provide more if you are still thirsty. I promise, little one, there is enough here between the two of us.”

He tugged again and she reluctantly stopped suckling and released her death grip on his broad shoulders. She swayed with dark blue eyes glazed over. The satisfied look she presented was enough to make Lojos growl. He leaned in while she was still dazed and pressed his lips to hers, tasting himself and his brother on her skin. Petal soft lips gasped and he took the brief moment of vulnerability to let the tip of his tongue softly trace the seam of her mouth.

Her palms came to his shoulders. At first, they laid flat against his pectorals and then she shoved. Hard. He could have fought the rejection, but he eased off of the bed and stepped back. Lojos cleared his throat, glancing at his brother. Tomas was holding himself together, but his fingers trembled slightly.

Anya stared at the wrinkled blankets for a long moment. They smelt salty tears and then her thread-bare voice breathlessly said, “Please. _Please._ Just leave me be.”

Tomas’s voice was even rougher than usual as he said, “We will leave for the night. We will return when your mind is less chaotic.”

She shook her head, but spoke no more. She waited until they both dematerialized before curling into a ball, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Silent tears trekked down her cheeks. After a time, she fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next several days dragged by in torturously slow wrenches. Anya struggled to pay attention during lectures, specifically her night classes. Her drawings and sketches were subpar. Her surprise history quiz returned to her at the end of the week with a barely passing grade. That night, she cried in the shower stall until the water ran cold. She tried to talk with Brandon and Brad during breaks in between classes, but mostly nodded and offered feeble smiles to them both. She found herself reaching out, having long talks with the only other person she truly trusted. Sandu. Alexandru.

As her Grandfather’s son, Sandu was technically her uncle. He was her age, only a few months younger. Sandu was funny and mellow. He was extremely intelligent in numerous fields, which was considered especially impressive considering his young age. But Anya loved him best for his compassion and good nature. She had secretly wanted him to travel with her, but as the future leader of their people, Gregori and Mikhail nearly died on the spot when Anya mentioned it.

Despite showing no disappointment, Anya knew Sandu had been upset. He was just too nice to inform his father and family how trapped he felt. Trapped. Just as much as Anya felt. Wasn’t that the point of venturing out on her own into the world? Anya was meant to escape her chains. She was meant to spread her wings and discover new things. New places. New people. New cultures. She wanted to acquire knowledge that was unreachable in the Carpathian Mountains. Instead, she found herself terrified. Scared because she had left iron cuffs only to discover titanium cuffs. If she didn’t fight these men, if she let herself know them, she would be lost forever.

_I don’t know what to do, Sandu._

_Ah, my lovely niece. How great it is to hear from you after so long. What’s wrong?_

Anya smiled softly as she continued to copy notes from the board in front of her. The middle-aged history professor droned on. _I have been busy, but it’s no excuse. I didn’t want to be insensitive and overload you with information about this place._

_It isn’t insensitive, Vanilla Bean. I have been waiting to hear all about it._

_Unfortunately, it isn’t going quite as planned._ Anya bit her lip and sighed.

_What? Are the school courses too boring? Has someone been mean to you?_

_Oh, no. The classes are interesting for the most part. I’ve met a few people, although I’ve had a difficult time finding anyone I can really befriend. Most humans are…shallow._

His rich laugh drifted through her mind. _Ah, that will come with time. Don’t give up. I’m sure people with similar interests will cross your path._

_Maybe. Mostly, I have went to school and explored the campus with Brandon and Brad. That, in itself, has brought about another issue. See, I’m spending every waking minute with Brandon. The problem is, somehow, he’s begun to think…that he is my sole feeding source._

There was a pause and then a sound of sympathy. _That’s an awkward position to be in, Anya. I mean no offense, but spending so many years feeding on him was bound to color his thoughts. Feeding and sharing blood is powerful and serious. Between an unattached male and female, it can become…problematic._

Anya sighed quietly. _Yes. I realize this now, but I thought after our initial conversation that Brandon understood he was a friend. A friend whom I care for and whom was helping me with a delicate problem. But now I don’t have you. I don’t have Dad or Grandpa or any of the other warriors from home. That means Brandon is stuck to me like glue. Sometimes, when he says certain things or touches me a certain way, I find myself confused. And even uncomfortable._

There was a sudden serious alarm echoing through her mind. _He has not acted inappropriately or forcefully, has he, Anya?_

_No! Of course not. He has never touched me other than in friendly ways I have given permission for. Brandon is a good man, Sandu. You have known him our entire lives. You are friends with him._

_Yes, I am. But no man is above you for me, Anya. That is as it should be. You are family. A female of great worth. A darling niece whom I love. I believe you need to be honest with Brandon. Tell him you are uncomfortable and you think the feedings need to stop. If he offers any resistance or becomes angry, he is no friend of yours._

_But…Sandu, I…have a confession. I can’t hunt. I’ve never fed from a stranger. I tried to do so last weekend and failed miserably._

There was a silence and then Sandu’s stunned voice echoed. _I thought Gregori taught both you and Ana?_

_He and Momma talked to us. He taught us how to enter the mind undetected, how to sense psychic traps. How to erase memories or replace memories. He allowed us to test those abilities on willing participants. Mostly Uncle Gabriel volunteered because Tamara was often learning along with me and Anastasia. But nobody ever took me hunting._

_Damn, Vanilla Bean. I don’t understand how Gregori thought you could hunt without ever being guided in the endeavor. Regardless, I can accompany you through your mind. I could give instructions. Aid by throwing any strength your way if needed._

Anya began to gather her supplies as the class ended. Brandon sent her a   
questioning look. She flashed a smile and averted her eyes. _I will think on it. Thanks, Sandu. I miss you so much._

_I miss you as well. Perhaps I will visit soon._

Anya walked out of the classroom and made her way through throngs of people. Brandon and Brad stayed at her shoulders, sending glares at anyone who attempted to bump shoulders or squeeze passed them. _I doubt Grandpa would give permission for you to travel, Sandu. Maybe I will come home in a few months. Your birthday is coming up._

_Ah, yes. Nineteen years old, but I do believe your birthday is closer than mine._

Anya rolled her eyes as she exited the building. It was late at night, just passing ten as the trio made their way to their vehicle. _Don’t remind me. I’m sad enough. This is the first time I won’t be with Ana or the family for my birthday._

Sandu’s laugh echoed faintly. _Don’t worry. Think on what I’ve said. I will speak to you soon, Vanilla Bean. Have a good night._

The ride back to their new home was fairly quiet. They entered the house. Mr. Davis offered a bright greeting from the sofa. He pointed to the television and said, “There’s a western movie marathon. Would you like to watch with us?”

Anya smiled and said, “Sure. Let me bathe and change clothes first.”

Brandon and Brad went to the kitchen, both bickering over leftover enchiladas from the night before. Brandon loudly stated, “You got three of them for lunch! I only had two. Let me have the last one. Damnit.”

She ran the tap, letting steamy water fill the claw-foot tub. She added a few drops of lavender oil before setting the bottle beside the tub once more. She went to her bedroom vanity, grabbing a hair-tie and expertly twisting her hair into a messy bun. Anya kicked off her shoes and stripping her t-shirt in one quick move. She unbuttoned her jeans, stripping those and her undergarments. They fell to the floor as she walked to the bathtub. Anya dipped her toes in the water and slowly sunk until her chin was touching the hot water. She groaned. After a few minutes of silence and closed eyes, Anya felt her muscles loosen by the slightest degree.

She used a rough loofah and rubbed it across her skin until she was glowing pink. Then, she sat still and stared at the cream-colored walls until the water turned tepid. She tried, and failed, not to think of Lojos and Tomas. With a great sigh, she pulled the plug. She listened as the water slurped its way down the drain as she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

Opening the bathroom door, Anya watched as steam poured out into her bedroom. Bumps broke out across her skin and her nipples hardened underneath her towel as the cool air met her skin. She hugged the towel to her chest as she used her other hand to tug her hair free. She shook her head about, leaning forward and shaking her head like a dog. Satisfied that her curly hair was likely volumized, she flipped her head upward. And jumped back, smacking the edge of her vanity.

Her heart was hammering as she shakily cursed. “Damnit! Goddamint!”

Lojos was smirking as he sat on her bed. His eyes were twinkling like the brightest stars in the night sky. Beside him, respectfully leaning against the wall with his hands behind with back, was Tomas. He offered a small, sheepish smile.

“You two have _got_ to stop doing this.” She exclaimed in exasperation. “Haven’t either of you ever heard of a door? Of knocking? Of waiting to be let into a house? Were polite manners even a thing when you two were born back in the dinosaur age?”

“The _dinosaur_ age.” Tomas croaked, “Do you hear this, Lo?”

Lojos chuckled, “Yes. Disrespectful, yet endearing. I promise we are not as old as dinosaurs, dear Anya.”

“Yeah.” She replied deadpan, “My Dad is over two thousand years old. He’s a dinosaur. You guys are like…friggin Jesus Christ himself. Look, I have things to do.”

She promptly turned on her heels and plopped into the cushioned chair beside her vanity mirror. The furniture was antique, a piece her father had made for his lifemate years before Anya’s mother was even born. She glared at the reflection of the men behind her. When she noticed her hands were trembling in her lap, she swallowed heavily. And decided she needed to keep busy.

With an exaggerated air of indifference, Anya began to apply makeup. She worked slowly and meticulously in hopes that both men would dematerialize and leave this country. By the time she was finished with hair and makeup, Anya realized forceful action may be required.

She turned in her seat and snapped, “Do you two mind? I have places to go.”

Both men were frowning at her. Lojos curiously asked, “Why do you wear the paint?”

Her eyebrows rose and Anya said, “It’s called _makeup._ ”

“Why do you wear makeup?” Lojos corrected himself.

She rolled her eyes and said, “I like it. I look pretty.”

“You look stunning without it.” Lojos replied in a husky voice.

Anya blushed and looked away. She muttered, “I _like_ makeup.”

Tomas cleared his throat and Anya found her eyes traveling to land on his aqua gaze. He whispered, “You are perfect with or without the makeup.”

Her blush deepened. She mumbled, “Um…I…thank you.”

She glanced down and spoke to her hands. “I’m about to go out. I need to get dressed, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Tomas shuffled slightly, which made her glance up. He asked, “May we visit when you return?”

She shrugged, eyes going to the floor. There was a long pause before they wordlessly dematerialized. With a sigh, she stood and walked to her closet. Ten minutes later, she walked down the staircase. Mr. Davis, Brad, and Brandon all looked her way as her heels clicked on the hardwood floor.

Mr. Davis grinned and said, “Hello, beautiful.”

Anya rolled her eyes and smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Davis.”

“Where are we going?” Brandon asked excitedly with a huge smile.

She laughed and said, “I don’t know. You pick a place.”

Thirty minutes later, Anya found herself at a luxury lounge with Brandon and Brad in tow. Both boys had changed into fitted black tuxedos quickly before leaving the house and now Anya understood why. The lounge was certainly fancy, which she had no problem with. As a part of the Dubrinsky lineage, Anya was used to dressing nicely. Annually there were holiday parties, wedding celebrations, naming ceremonies and the like catered by the Prince.

In this case, Anya was glad she had spent so long on her makeup and hair. She was wearing a cocktail dress in startling midnight blue. It was one she had ordered while online shopping years ago with full intentions of wearing it. Wearing it once she was far from home and her father’s controlling ways. He would not appreciate the backless and strapless aspects of her dress.

Brandon ordered two drinks and Anya was more than willing to take the glass of fruity liquid when it was offered. She smiled and said, “A toast.”

Brandon smiled and asked, “Okay. A toast to…?”

She replied, “To personal choices. To freedom. It was hard won.”  
Grinning, he tapped his glass to hers. “To freedom.”

They sat on the velvet sofa, sipping their drink and talking. It started off with school and their latest assignments. Eventually, as a waiter served her third drink, he brought about a more serious tone. “What’s wrong, Anya?”

She paused in mid-sip. She looked at him over the rim of her glass before slowly lowering the drink. Brandon shrugged a shoulder and quietly said, “Don’t tell me there isn’t something bothering you. I can tell when you’re upset.”

Anya sighed, “It isn’t simple to explain.”

Brandon glanced around and gestured widely. “I have plenty of time. I’m all yours.”

She felt her lips turn up at the corners even though weight was settling uncomfortably on her chest. She whispered, “I don’t want to ruin our good time.”

He frowned and cautiously asked, “Is this about the blood thing?”

She pressed her lips tightly together and sipped her drink as her mind quickly attempted to find the right words. The sweet words. The magic words that would solve her dilemma while still allowing her to keep their treasured friendship. 

Brandon set his whiskey glass aside and said, “Don’t worry about upsetting me or ruining our night. Just tell me, Anya, because I can’t stand to see you so sad.”

She reached out, taking one of his hands in hers. She rubbed her thumb over his palm and slowly said, “I have to learn how to hunt. This is an essential part of being Carpathian. I know you don’t fully understand because you’re human, but I need to learn this skill. If I ever find myself without you, Brandon, I might be in real trouble. The horrible consequences of possibly maiming an innocent human in bloodlust is possible, no matter how much I don’t want to think of the worst-case scenario. I’m untrained and that means I am a danger to myself and others.”

There was a pause before Brandon let out a big sigh. He nodded and said, “You’re right. I don’t like it, but I get it. If you don’t practice, you are at a disadvantage. And I want you to have a leg up in any situation.”

She nodded and took another swallow of the burning liquid in her glass. She met his gaze as he slowly suggested, “Why don’t you try…?”

She raised her eyebrows and cast her gaze around nervously. Brandon held tightly to her hand and softly said, “It’s okay. I’m here. We can scout and pick someone. You can do your thing. If you think you might get out of hand, I can intervene and stop you from really hurting the guy.”

She blinked and said, “I don’t know. If I lose control, you could be in danger as well. I couldn’t handle if you were hurt. Brandon, I really couldn’t.”

“Anya, you _have_ drunk human blood before.” Brandon chuckled, “You’ve drank from me for years. You’ve taken Brad’s blood a few times. You have solid control. I think you just need to practice entering someone’s mind and erasing memories.”

She nodded slowly and asked, “What if I can’t erase memories?”

He replied, “You managed to manipulate fake memories of your Uncle Gabriel’s. You passed every test your Dad and uncles gave you, Anya. You’re strong.”

“But they offered little resistance.” She insisted, “I’m sure it is beyond my difficulty level to lure, capture, erase and manipulate the mind of a stranger.”

“What’s bothering you is the fact that you have to confront an unknown male.” Brandon explained patiently, “You’ve proven capable at handling mind connections. Don’t worry. The man, whoever you choose, won’t hurt you. I’d never let him.”

Anya squeezed his hand once and let go. She wrapped her fingers around the rim of her glass and swallowed the last of the liquid. She said, “Let’s do it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Brandon laughed and stood up, offering a hand and pulling her to her feet. He said, “I have a plan. I’ll walk over to the bar and order a drink. You sit a few stools away. Don’t look at me too often. Pretend as if you are alone and available. When a man walks up and introduces himself, just be cool. Let him buy you a drink. Don’t talk too much, but give him just enough that he stays beside you.”

Anya swallowed heavily and asked, “What if nobody comes to me?”

Brandon eyed her and said, “Trust me, they will.”

She did as he instructed. Walking toward a stool was not an issue. Neither was sitting alone and casually glancing around, eyeing the endless bottles of shiny liquor behind the mahogany counter. When the bartender politely asked for her order, she felt her heartbeat begin to tap a nervous pattern along her ribcage.

She said, “Um…I’m not sure. Let me think for a moment, please.”

The bartender frowned, but gave a fake smile and went to speak with Brandon four stools down. Anya kept her hands wound tightly together in her lap and kept looking at a particularly sparkly and colorful bottle of rum. What in the world was she doing? How did she allow Brandon to talk her into this? Yet this is what she wanted, right? It was certainly what she needed. She had to learn how to be independent from Brandon’s blood. She loved him and wanted his friendship always, but she feared she was giving him a false impression of…something more.

She jumped, startled when a voice sounded beside her. She was met with the slightly nauseating smell of chemicals, which was meant to be a pleasing scent of cologne from the man beside her. He was in his early thirties with a decent face. He smiled and his hazel eyes shined genuinely. His teeth were all straight and the laugh lines around his mouth made Anya think he must be a happy person.

He said, “I’m Peter.”

She tried to smile as she replied, “I’m Anya.”

She barely heard his next words because she was mentally berating herself. Darnit. Should she have used her real name or given an alias? Did that matter? She supposed it didn’t if she planned on erasing his memories. The creeping fingers of guilt tried to grip her throat, but she firmly pushed it away. He pointed to her empty hands now clasped on the bar top. 

Peter offered, “I could buy you a drink.”

She hesitated before saying, “Okay. Thank you.”

“What would you like?” He asked with another smile. She greedily took the chance to cast her eyes away from the man’s face. Her gaze fell on the same brightly colored bottle of rum. She pointed to it and said, “That one.”

He laughed and signaled to the bartender. “This beautiful woman would like a rum and coke. Use the strawberry flavored rum right over there, please.”

“Coming right up.” The bartender replied and turned his back to them. Anya watched, fascinated and curious, as the man mixed and stirred and shook containers. He presented a pretty pink cocktail to her with a flourish. Peter slid over a small wadful of money before turning his gaze back to Anya. He looked at her for a silent moment before Anya realized he was waiting for her to taste the drink.

She smiled brightly and leaned down, taking a quick sip from the straw. Peter grinned, so Anya hummed and happily said, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Peter said and then asked, “So, are you from around here?”

“Oh,” Anya gave a smile and looked down at her hands. They were wrapped tightly around the bottom of her glass. She met his gaze and said, “No. I moved here recently for one of the local college programs.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter replied as he leaned his elbows onto the bar and took a pull from his beer bottle. He asked, “Which school?”

Her heart skipped a beat and she contemplated lying. Instead she blurted, “Redwick Fine Arts Academy.”

He exclaimed, “Wow. Now, that is impressive. My friend’s daughter applied, but was rejected. I’ve been told it is difficult to get into their good graces.”

  
Anya shook her head as a blush touched her cheeks. She said, “I just submitted a portfolio and transcript from high school. I didn’t expect to be accepted.”

“So, what’s your major?” Peter smirked, “Are you a painter or a musician?”

She let out a half laugh and said, “I enjoy painting. But the majority of my courses will focus on history and literature.”

He took another drink from his beer and said, “Ah, so you’re beautiful and smart. I think I’m definitely lucky to have met you.”

“Oh, uh,” She stuttered slightly, “Thank you.”

Peter smiled brightly and asked, “What country are you from?”

She blinked and turned abruptly to her drink. She took long pulls as she frantically searched for an answer that would both match her accent and physical appearance. He awkwardly said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. Really, my big mouth is an issue sometimes.”

She cleared her throat and turned back to him. She said, “It’s fine.”

There was a pause in which she turned and looked back at the liquor bottles. Music pumped in the background and, without meaning to, she caught Brandon’s gaze. He sent a frustrated gesture and an irritated expression. She frowned and rolled her eyes before turning back to Peter.

She stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly. Concentrating, she entered his mind. Before she could issue any type of command, she was met with flashing images of a blond woman and a child. A child with Peter’s smile and eyes. She hesitated as Peter frowned at her. She cleared her throat and asked, “So, are you from here? Have you lived here long?”

He slowly said, “Yes. Since my own college days.”

She smiled and tried not to sound irritable as she asked, “Are you a regular here?”

“Ah, yeah.” He laughed and shrugged, “I’ve been coming here for ten years. Is this your first time?”

“Yes.” She replied as she stared deeply at him once again. She latched onto his mind and was immediately assaulted with vivid images of herself. Her body sprawled across a bed, naked and withering in ecstasy. Abruptly, she pulled from his mind in disgust. Her heart was pounding as she gasped loudly. Peter stopped speaking in mid-sentence and reached out. “Hey,” He urgently asked, “Are you okay?”

When his hand reached for her, she jumped up from her stood. Peter leaned back and repeated, “Are you okay?”

He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, but all she could see was the image of him. This man, this stranger with a wife and a child, naked and gripping her hips. Her face, _her_ face, was playing through her mind in a sickening replay motion. She jerked her shoulder out of his grip and began briskly walking away.

The man called out once more, but she was gone. She pushed through the door and was outside quickly. Sucking in great gulps of air, she just walked. Walked quickly. She heard Brandon call her name, but she kept moving. She knew Brad was nearby, likely just at the other end of the small parking lot. She just had to get to their vehicle and then she could go home.

_“Anya.”_ Brandon called out loudly. His hand caught her shoulder and whirled her around. He took her by both shoulders and demanded, “What happened? Honey? Hey, talk to me. Tell me what happened back there.”

She opened her mouth, watery eyes averted. She gulped and whispered, “I can’t do this. I _can’t.”_

Brandon started to reply, but suddenly stiffened. He pulled her closely to his chest with one arm. He demanded, “State your name and your reason for approaching.”

Anya felt her heart drop as Lojos and Tomas came stalking across the darkened parking lot. Their booted footfalls echoed in the air. Their intent expressions were identical. Wind whipped suddenly across Anya’s face, a blast of cold that would have knocked Brandon off his feet had Anya not been clinging to him. 

Lojos growled, “Unhand her now or lose your life.”

She gasped as Brandon’s hand went for the gun concealed at his hip. She gripped his hand with both arms and gasped, “No. _NO.”_

She used inhuman force to hold his hand down, but was careful not to break his bones. Brandon’s gaze flickered to her. 

He bit out, “Do you know them?”

“Yes.” She spoke quickly, “Don’t pull your weapon. It’s okay. Just chill.”

Anya gulped and glanced toward the men. “What do you want?”

“You are highly distressed.” Lojos growled, “Come to me.”

“No.” She kept a death-grip on Brandon’s forearm, which trembled with agitation. She glanced between them all and hastily explained, “This is a misunderstanding. Brandon didn’t _distress_ me. We were just heading home. Uh, thanks for checking on me, but we are all good here. You can go.”

“You are one of the guards.” Lojos’s voice was a deep timbre of a thunderstorm. Piercing aqua eyes stared intently at their arms. Her fingers wrapped around Brandon’s forearm. His feet planted widely, anticipating a fight and half standing in front of Anya. Their bodies were so close, they were brushing against one another. Lojos ground his teeth together and bit out, “It is unnecessary to touch. Your job is to eliminate threats to her. Not to paw at her.”

Anya stiffened as Brandon did. She opened her mouth, but Brandon spoke over her with a rough laugh. “What I do with Anya is nobody’s business but our own. Gregori sent you to see her. To report back to him. Well, here she is. Safe. Healthy. Taken care of. Because of me. So, get the fuck out of here.”

She could see the fire building and nearly erupting from Lojos. Beside him, quiet as usual, was Tomas. But the brightness in his eyes let her know how dangerous the situation was getting. She cleared her throat, releasing Brandon’s arm. 

She tried to speak calmly, but her voice trembled. “Brandon, they aren’t an enemy. They probably sensed my energy and thought I was in danger. That guy in the bar startled me.”

Lojos moved restlessly, gaze sharpening as he looked at her. But his mental touch was gentle. Questioning. Asking for entry. Anya broke eye-contact and said, “I’m sure Dad told them to intervene whenever they think necessary, but I’m okay. Thanks. We’re going to go home now.”

She reached for Brandon’s hand, but awkwardly dropped back and gestured. She said, “Come on, Brandon. Let’s find the car.”

He walked backward, keeping a hard look on the men. Anya didn’t say so, but as they found the car and climbed in she realized how unprepared Brandon really was for a fight with an ancient Carpathian. Once the doors closed and Brad began to drive, Anya laid her head on Brandon’s shoulder. He began to pat her leg comfortingly.

It seemed the ancient brothers were not going to simply disappear. Anya had a really big problem, a potentially catastrophic problem, with no clue how to keep it from exploding in her face.


	8. Chapter Eight

She slept in the living room that night, quietly asking Brandon and Brad to stay with her. Neither offered any resistance. Brad passed out on the sofa in his standard black uniform with his weapons belt dangling on a hook along the wall. Just within arm’s reach. Brandon slept on one of the large recliners. He kept one of his preferred handguns in his lap. Anya was so nervous, wondering if the gun could misfire. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and a blanket covering her body. She was her in own chair, staring blankly at the television.

It was nearly dawn. She could just see the pinkish tinge of sunlight peaking over the horizon through the kitchen windows. This time, she was not surprised when Tomas materialized in front of her. There he stood, broad and tall and handsome. He blocked her view of the rising sun. She blinked. Her heart skipped a beat. The sun. Anya stood up, stumbling slightly as the blankets tangled around her feet. Anya cast a quick glance at Brad and Brandon. She tiptoed toward Tomas and stared.

She mouthed, _“The sun.”_

Tomas said nothing, eyes freely broadcasting sorrow. He jerked his chin toward the staircase. Anya eyed him for a moment more before creeping up the staircase. She could feel him directly behind her. So close that heat radiated off of his body and entered her own, warming her shivering limbs. Her heart pumped just a bit faster. He smelled like pine forests and chocolate. Why in the heck did he smell like chocolate? Nice, sweet milk chocolate. She hummed, eyes closing softly as they entered her bedroom. She heard the click as Tomas locked her door in place.

He whispered roughly, “I had to see you before the night ends.”

“The night has ended, Tomas.” She turned to him and opened her eyes. The sight of him really was too much for her to bear. She said, “You need to go to ground. With Lojos. Where you two are safe until sunset.”

  
He murmured, “My resting place is nearby. I will be safe, but you will not.”

She frowned and said, “The sun won’t burn me as it will either of you.”

“Our people are meant to rejuvenate in the soil.”

She cast a glance out of the window and anxiously said, “Please. Tomas.”

He stared at her intently. Silently. He murmured, “Kiss me.”

Her heart stopped. She said, “That’s a bad idea.”  
“Kiss me.” He whispered, “Kiss me because you desire to. Kiss me and I will take my leave and return to you at dusk.”

When it seemed as if he would stand there until eternity, she sighed heavily. Stepped forward, Anya slid her arms slowly around his neck. She stood on her tip toes and looked up. With her eyes on his she said, “Just once.”

He leaned down slowly, cautiously, intense eyes burning into hers. At the very soft touch of his lips on hers, she let her eyes fall closed. It was a brush like that of butterfly wings. Once. Twice. Three times. With a breathy exhale, Anya angled her neck and melted against his body. He was warm and hard and soft all at once. He was patient and tasted like chocolate. Just like hot, thick chocolate.

She had to forcibly remove her mouth from his, although Tomas offered no resistance. She blinked, swallowed, and took a full step away from him. Her heart was thundering in her ears and her face felt hot. She looked at the ground and gasped, “Go. Please, I don’t want you hurt. You’ll become lethargic soon.”

“Stay inside today.” Tomas croaked.

She looked up and frowned. “I have classes in a few hours.”  
“Do not go, Anya.” He whispered seriously, “Just for today.”

She blinked and asked, “Why not?”

“There are evil ones traveling constantly.” He whispered, “Wait for us until tonight. I ask this of you only because you are in danger outside of these walls.”

There was a pause before she nodded reluctantly. After another yearning look, Tomas dematerialized. Anya was alone. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She muttered, “I’m in deep shit.”

Because anxiety was acute inside of her, Anya couldn’t sleep. She cooked breakfast shortly after Tomas left and had two fresh mugs of coffee waiting when Brandon and Brad began to stir. With blurry eyes, they both stuffed scrambled eggs and buttermilk biscuits into their mouths. She puttered around the kitchen, washing dishes and scrubbing counters. When Mac and Mr. Davis entered the room smelling of fresh soap, she wordlessly offered coffee mugs to them both.

Brandon and Brad shuffled off, wincing and cracking their backs. Anya bit her lip, feeling guilty. She knew she likely looked as bad as they felt. She was still in her cocktail dress, although she had washed the makeup off of her face directly following her arrival home. She left the men with what was left of their breakfast and escaped to her bathroom. She took a long and luxurious bath. It wasn’t nearly as relaxing as it should have been.

She didn’t bother dressing after her bath. She lied in bed, eyes heavy and gritty, for hours until she fell into a restless sleep. She was jerked awake, head pounding with an ache, around early afternoon. “Anya.” Brandon called out, “I know you needed some sleep. I called the school, sent in a forged doctor’s excuse for today’s lessons.”

Anya cleared her throat and dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed a wrinkled t-shirt off of off the floor and slipped it on. She padded to the door and opened it. She blinked and mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Are you okay?” He asked in concern, “You look…tired.”  
“Just need sleep.” She shrugged and gave a weary smile.

“I know you rarely eat solid food.” Brandon replied, “But you like warm broths. Would you like me to make you something? Bring it to you in bed?”

She tried to run a hand through her hair and winced when her fingers hit a tangle. She mumbled, “No, but thank you.”

  
“Okay.” He sighed, “I’m just downstairs if you need me.”

After he left, Anya climbed back into bed and flipped mindlessly through television channels. Eventually, she settled on a silly cartoon she watched during rainy days with Sandu and Ana.

She reached out silently. _Sandu?_

_Hello, Vanilla Bean. How are you?_

_Awful. And you?_

_I take it that problems still exist with Brandon?_

Anya chuckled humorlessly. _Something like that. How is everyone back home?_

_Your father has been a terror since you left. He’s become worse in the last week._

_Oh, no. What’s he doing and saying?_

_I’ve been training with him, per insistence of my father. Gregori has never taken it easy on me, but he is certainly impatient in a way he never has been before. Just yesterday evening he socked me so hard in the face that Dad actually got mad at him._

Anya gasped as anger and disbelief colored her mind. _My dad hit you?!_

_Don’t be surprised, Anya. You know the males must train in combat. I am no exception._

_But you said he socked you in the face. My God, Sandu, are you okay?_

_I’ve certainly had worse, if you consider all the vampires that try to worm their way into my family. But yes, I was not expecting the blow. Gregori has never deliberately caused me pain before. It was quite a situation._

_What did Grandpa do? My mother?_

_Oh, Savannah was pissed to the high heavens. She screamed at Gregori in front of everyone. I felt rather embarrassed because Dad was holding a meeting with a few warriors in his office. They all came rushing at the sound of Savannah’s ire. I’m sure I looked like a wilted flower to the lot of them._

_Oh, Sandu, don’t speak like that. You’re eighteen years old. No male was a legendary hunter at such an age. Well, except…_

_Gregori. Exactly. I jumped right back to my feet, but the damage had been done._

Anya huffed. _Young males are only put with other young males for actual sparring episodes._

_That is usually so. I spend plenty of time with Darius’s son and the De La Cruz lot. They have quite a few children now. Most are younger than me, but they have a few trusted humans training with me._

She tried to think, to find a reason, to understand her father’s actions. _Sandu, Dad and Grandpa have been training you since you first started walking and talking. If Grandpa laid down rules regarding your safety, I don’t understand why Dad would break them after so many years._

_I don’t mind getting punched. Honestly, I’m sure it is least of my worries. I am learning faster through experience, real experience with a true hunter, than I would otherwise. I think what shocked me most was that it was Gregori who hit me._

_What did Grandpa say?_

_It was worse than Savannah’s yelling display. So, not only does my older sister come to my defense in front of the entire family of Daratrazanoff warriors and half of the Dragonseekers, but Dad steps in. He calms Savannah down and sends a God-awful glare toward Gregori. There’s this long silence and I could see everyone waiting. Most looked surprised. I mean, when do Mikhail and Gregori ever truly argue?_

Anya groaned in sympathy.

_Dad tells Gregori he was out of line. Tells him that letting his frustrations out on his son was uncalled for and wouldn’t be tolerated._

Anya gasped, worry and surprise forefront in her mind. _No way._

_Yes way, Vanilla Bean, it was awkward. So, Dad begins to spout off about promises made and family remaining together in loyalty. The entire time, I’m wondering why he’s speaking out loud for everyone to hear. Then, I realize he’s doing so purposely in order to embarrass Gregori. After all, your dad second-in-command. Yet he’s getting chastised by the Prince in front of his brothers. In the end, I don’t think Gregori was embarrassed as all. I certainly was._

_Why in the world would Dad do that? And why would Grandpa lose his cool?_

_Well, I was curious. I did some digging. I think I’ve figured it out, Anya._

_Don’t leave me wondering, Sandu. Really._

There was hesitation. _Gregori didn’t want you to leave our homeland._

_I was already aware of that. Honestly. He’s been over protective for my whole life._

_No, Anya. He refused for you to go. Heavily refused, but my Dad overrode him._

Anya gasped. _What? What do you mean? Like, a decree?_

_Something like that, I think. Savannah was willing to let you go to America, as long as you were within reach of the Compound. Gregori was adamant you stay safely near home. My Dad and Mom were uneasy between the upset of your parents. In the end, when Gregori would not budge regardless of compromises offered, Dad overruled him. Apparently, it was Mom who suggested Dad overrule Gregori._

_How…How did you come by this information?_

_Mom. Raven has always been able to convince Dad of things. I’ve tried speaking with Dad, but he’s been looking sad lately. He doesn’t speak much._

_They must be at odds. My God, Sandu, I can’t imagine my parents at odds or Grandpa and Dad at odds. They’re best friends._

_Me either. Gregori spoils Savannah to the highest proportions. Always has. And Dad has been conjoined at the hip with Gregori for thousands of years._

There was silence and Anya’s lids felt heavy once more. _Let me know what else occurs, okay, Sandu?_

_Of course, Vanilla Bean. You seem tired. Take a nap._

Any smiled as she began to fall asleep. _I miss you, Sandu._

When she woke much later, her body felt reenergized. Her mind felt like sludge-filled nerves. With a sigh, she went downstairs. Brandon and Brad were loudly and boisterously playing video games in the living room. Anya smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head when they asked her to join.

She set about cooking. By the time Mr. Davis and Mac came into the house, Anya had four plates of grilled chicken breasts and fresh greens waiting. She poured requested cups of milk, water, and juice.

Once the men began to dig into their meals, offering compliments and grins, Anya laughed and headed back upstairs. 

Mr. Davis called out, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.” She answered, “Just tired. Goodnight, boys.”

A chorus of ‘goodnight’ met her ears as she opened her bedroom door. She closed the door, locked it for good measure, and pulled her tangled hair up into a messy bun. She took two steps and jumped, gasping loudly.

She hadn’t even seen him. Hadn’t sensed him at all. He blended into the shadows seamlessly. As if he was shadows himself. There was no scent to detect. She blinked and squinted. Her jaw dropped. She said, “You’re the older brother.”

A man stepped away from the far corner. He was taller than his brothers, which seemed impossible. He was bulkier, too. Thicker. Like the difference between a panther and a lion. His face was the spitting image of his younger brothers. Aquamarine eyes. Sharp jawline. Dimpled chin. Perfectly arched brows. His thick arms were crossed over a broad chest. The veins in his biceps bulged and his blunt fingers flexed as if itching to hit something. Hopefully not her.

Anya blinked, eyes wide. She was having a difficult time pulling her eyes from this massive man. This massive, impressive, half-naked man. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Just black pants. No shoes. She blinked again. My God, he didn’t have an ounce of fat on his body. Just muscle. Pure, powerful muscle. Is this what Lojos and Tomas looked like under their clothes?

His hair was colored pitch black and silver, making a startling contrast. Hair just like Lojos and Tomas. Except _this_ brother’s hair length was beyond the shoulder blades. This man’s hair was down to his waist. Just an endless river of ebony and silver. It was braided and tied off with dark leather. She blinked again.

“Anya.” His voice was like an icy blade.

She realized she was holding her breath. She gasped, “Holy shit.”

The man cocked his head to the side, taking a prancing step forward. Lethal. Quick. Intense. Her heartbeat doubled in speed. She didn’t dare move as he reached out and smoothly rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. He said her name again. While the tone was cool as winter, the wonder in his eyes let her know exactly what was occurring. Her body shook with panic. Her voice cracked as she said, “Damn.”

“It is happening.” He said with that same tone. His eyes never left hers as his palms fully cupped her face. Gently. So gently. He softly murmured, _“Finally.”_

The purity of his wonder. Of his awe was enough to make her close her eyes. She swallowed and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” He questioned slowly as if he misunderstood.

Her eyes opened. She whispered, “Have you spoken to your brothers…?”

He blinked and said, “Yes.”

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she took a step away from his hands, which fell to his sides. He cocked his head again, never blinking. Multiple shades of blue swirled beautifully to create such unique aquamarine orbs.

She shook her head as the first tear fell. “I can’t be your lifemate.”

“Why not?” He questioned calmly.

She laughed, but it sounded wrong. “Have you ever heard of multiple lifemates?”

He shrugged and said, “No, but I care not about knowing other lifemates.”

Anya swallowed and asked, “Do you really expect me to believe all this?”

The man frowned slightly and replied, “I would not speak untruth to you.”

She did laugh this time. A full-fledged belly laugh. Anya leaned over, tears streaming down her face now. She decided to sit on the floor. He stepped closer and squatted at her side. He asked, “Why do you deny us?”

It was then that Lojos and Tomas appeared in the room. Lojos said, “Ah. Hello, brother. I see you have met our Anya.”

“Yes.” The oldest said as he continued to stare intently at her.

Lojos stated, “This is our older brother, Anya. He has been battling with other ancients in an area just to the East of us. He would have been here sooner if at all possible.”

Anya blinked. “Name. What’s your name?”

“Matias.” The man quietly said, “And you are our lifemate.”

She began laughing again. Loudly. She clutched her stomach with one arm and tried to hold her mouth with the other hand, but the laughs spilled out anyway. Tears streamed down her flushed face.

Tomas croaked, “She is hysterical. Overcome.”

The one named Matias stepped back. All three stared at her with expressions of concern. Lojos was the one who was somewhat amused. He grinned widely at his brothers and said, “I enjoy her theatrics.”

“Why does she deny us?” Matias asked in a hard tone.

Tomas croaked, “Modern women are independent from men. She holds to that.”

Lojos snorted, “She will realize we are what she needs. Have patience.”

Matias asked, “Is she afraid of all men? Or simply us?”

Tomas clarified quietly, “She fears any man with potential to control her.”

“She is young.” Matias declared a moment later, “Young and naïve. I see intelligence, but she favors impulsiveness and stubbornness.”

“So,” Lojos held out his hands and simply said, “We teach her.”

“We shall.” Matias replied, “First she must be bound to us.”

Tomas shifted his weight and croaked, “We will lose our foothold with her.”

“We cannot afford to coddle her now.” Matias insisted, “She is vulnerable. An open target in this land in the current climate. Evil ones run amok and are attempting to steal lifemates at every turn, as you both are well aware.”

“What do you propose we do?” Tomas whispered.

Anya was beginning to quiet down. She sniffled, looking up at them with swollen eyes. She struggled to her feet and snapped, “I won’t go anywhere with any of you.”

_Have either of you successfully entered her mind?_ Matias asked mentally.

 _No, we have not. She is a fortress inside. Better, even, than some ancients we know._ Lojos stated proudly.

Tomas worriedly answered. _It would be possible to break her mental barriers, but it could cause her pain. I do not wish to do so._

_Her life is at stake, little brother. We must speak the words and bind our souls as one. We are all still in danger of losing what tatters of our soul we have managed to keep. As long as she is unattached, she is in mortal danger._

_Yes._ Lojos agreed silently. _This will work. We don’t have to force her in the physical sense. She nearly came undone when she drank our blood. She has a craving for it. For ancient blood._

Matias cast a sharp glance toward both brothers. Tomas was the one to enlighten. _She needed blood. She refused when we offered, but the moment I cut myself…_

Erotic images played from both Lojos and Tomas’s memories. Matias shifted uncomfortably and forced the images away. He stepped forward as his lifemate stood trembling. Perhaps in fear, but mostly in defiance. She was a little thing. Short in stature and small in build. Her breasts were just big enough that his palm could cover each easily. Her hips were rounded and abundant as was her bottom. Her legs were shaped delicately. He wanted, so badly, to tear her clothes off and discover all the other shapes she held.

He stepped closer even still until Anya had backed herself into a wall. Eyes on her, he brought his wrist to his lips and bit down heavily. Blood spurted into his mouth and he allowed the droplets to drip from his lips as he quickly brought his wrist to her mouth. Her dark blue eyes were dilating. Her chest rose rapidly. She gasped.

“Drink.” He demanded quietly, “Take your fill.”


	9. Chapter Nine

She did so. Her little mouth pulled on his wrist like a vacuum would to carpet. He was entranced, so much so that it took a clearing of the throat from Lojos for Matias to remember the reason for this. As she drank, eyes closed and suckling, he focused on his brothers to the best of his ability.

_Tomas, are you willing?_

_She does not want this, Matias. She wants time. Time to know us._

_We don’t have time right now. Vampires are plowing through this land. They’re coming in droves because of the little females at the Compound and because of Anya. Her signature is strong. Too strong. She is a sitting duckling._

There was silence. Matias sighed, closing his eyes as Anya began to move restlessly against his body. She was humming, gasping. _I will do so, if you truly believe this act is so unforgivable. She has seemed receptive to you, Tomas, in a way that she has not been with Lojos. I am attempting to offer her a small measure of comfort in this._

_I will do it. I just thought the first honor would go to you, Matias._

_I am humbled, but the girl does not know me. She fears me even more than the two of you._

Tomas took measured steps forward, watching closely. Matias carefully pulled his bleeding wrist from her mouth, which was met with immediate protest. She blindly reached for him, glazed eyes opening. Blood dripping from her lips, which she licked at erotically. She whined wordlessly, but Tomas was there before she could complete the sound. Matias stepped back. Away. Across the room where he could watch with Lojos. He would intervene, do the deed himself, if Tomas couldn’t complete the act. After all, Matias knew how kind and sensitive his brother was. Had always know.

Tomas cupped her cheek, thumb brushing softly. She hummed, swaying.

He took a deep breath and let his hands travel to her hips. He murmured, “You can have more, but you have to take it yourself.”

The guilt he felt when he looked at her sleepy gaze was too much. Tomas swallowed heavily and bared the right side of his neck. 

He croaked, “Go ahead.”

Lojos gasped from beside Matias. _He exposed his neck. He has not done so in hundreds of years. Not since his injury._

_Yes. Pain for pain, Lo. That is how he sees this._

Anya’s hand traveled up Tomas’s waist as she pressed her body to his. Her breathing was delightful, but the nerves and fear made Tomas feel as if bugs were crawling over his entire body. He swallowed heavily, grunting when her teeth pierced his scarred skin beneath his jaw. Closing his eyes, Tomas leaned forward and braced himself with one palm spread on the wall. Anya’s tiny body was wrapped around him, back to the wall and chest to his chest.

It took a long moment, several pulls of her mouth on the side of his neck, before Tomas felt the tendrils of desire wrapping around him like the softest silk. When her fingers curled into the fabric of his t-shirt, Tomas willed the fabric away. Her fingertips settled onto the muscles of his pectorals, curling until fingernails dug in.

He let out a quiet exhale and quickly gripped her hips. Careful not to jolt her, he picked her up until he securely held her by the bottom. She wiggled in his grip as he walked them to the bed. Her suckling became slower now as he laid her down and careful released her. He trailed his hands over the back of her thighs, taking her pants with him as he moved.

He tossed the fabric aside, careful to keep his neck tucked closely to her seeking mouth. Blood trailed down his skin as she released the initial wound and quickly made another, biting through roughly. Tomas froze for a moment, his stomach rolling with sickness. He breathed through it and then began petting her hair. He lay beside her, trailing one hand over her bare thighs and pushing his hand underneath her tank top. He pressed his thumb over and over again on the elastic band of her panties.

Lojos walked their way, carefully pulling his shirt off as he came. He met Tomas’s gaze. They both nodded. Lojos climbed onto the bed, smoothly putting Anya’s body between them. He rubbed his hands over her arms and huskily said, “Anya. Anya, you’re taking too much from Tomas. Come here.”

  
Eventually, Lojos maneuvered her until Anya was lying flat on her back. Tomas kept up his menstruations. Teasing touches. Fingertips brushing. Lips and tongue moving over her neck and collarbones. Anya turned her head to the left and faced Lojos. Those deep sapphire eyes were pure desire now. 

He asked, “You need more?”

She nodded, one hand gripping Tomas’s ponytail and the other now coming to wrap around Lojos. 

He hummed and whispered, “Bite wherever you want, baby.”

Uncomfortable with admitting so, Tomas quite liked the firm grip Anya had on his hair. He listened to the pounding of her heartbeat as she drank from Lo. Tomas let his fingers trail over her panties once more before dipping underneath. He let his fingers brush so gently over her soft flesh.

She released Lo’s neck, gasping loudly. His own heart thundering now, Tomas slipped his palm lower, cupping the damp flesh. Anya let out a half sob as Lo whispered to her, sweet nothings and comforting nuzzling. By doing so, his blood oozed over her mouth and neck. It was enough to distract her.

The moment she began licking at Lo’s neck, Tomas slipped his finger inside. Long. Slow. Hot. Tight. So tight. Anya moaned, her breath catching and releasing in the most wonderous way. Her bare legs moved restlessly, slipping and rubbing against both men. Lo’s eyes met Tomas’s for a moment before Tomas began moving his hand. This threw Anya into a state of erotic and erratic behavior.

She tightened her grip of Tomas’s hair, tugging and causing spikes of delicious pain. He bit back a groan and carefully, smoothly, slowly slipped a second finger inside her channel. Lo dipped down, capturing her mouth with long, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Blood was smeared like paint across both their lips. Each movement of Tomas’s fingers pulled a breathy whine from Anya, which was quickly inhaled by Lo’s seeking mouth. Tomas could sense his brothers’ agitation. Their need. Their nearly all-consuming desire for the young woman sprawled on the bed. 

Naked and offering. He could also sense their unease. Their slippery grasp on the darkness encompassing their souls. They would not possibly be able to hold back, to keep themselves in check, for much longer. Tomas cleared his throat, and leaned up, position himself and waiting until the last moment to pull his hand away from her warmth. Lo’s kisses grew in strength and force. Tomas knew he was trying to keep her distracted, but also was trying to find his own form of satisfaction. Tomas gripped Anya’s hips and lifted her bottom swiftly. 

Smoothly, he rubbed his cock along the edge of her thighs. He was loathed to admit it, but he did so softly. Giving Anya her chance to stop him. To cry out at the unfairness of the situation. Anya continued to pant. To whine, pawing at Lo. Tomas was cupping her bare bottom, thick fingers wrapped around her hips. She was moving restlessly, grinding her warmth and wetness all over his pelvis. Matias sent forth a mental slap, as if to remind Tomas to do what needed to be done.

Tomas let out a gushing breath as he pushed forward, slowly and agonizingly sinking into her. The worry, the guilt and compassion for the woman before him became second to that feeling of hot wetness. That incredible, mind-blowing feeling of her tight channel gripping him. Searching for him. Calling to him. Begging for him. Tomas leaned forward, carefully dropping one of Anya’s quivering legs to the bed. The other leg, he hitched upward until it was resting on his shoulder.

His body was shaking, quivering, going up in flames. He wanted to surge. To pound into her, listen to her screams and whines. He wanted both the pain and the pleasure, but those were of his darkest thoughts. Tomas was willing to fight that baser instinct. He ground his teeth together, sweat beading on his forehead and his bare back as he ran his hands from her hips to her breasts.

He was careful to keep his upper body, mainly chest, off of her smaller body. He glanced at Lo, who was busy devouring her mouth and rubbing her breasts. One of her hands reached for the bulge in Lo’s pants. He moaned, long and low and loud.

“Tomas, hurry.” He panted harshly, “I can’t keep this up.”

Tomas pushed a bit deeper, wincing at the same time Anya did. She whined, went to turn away from Lo, but he caught her by the nape of the neck. His voice was rough, but Lo spoke words of comfort. He pressed kisses to Anya’s throat as Tomas began to move. Slowly. Long, yet soft strokes. After a few moments more, Anya’s mouth released Lo’s as she gasped. She threw her head back, eyes searching wildly until they landed on Tomas.

She gripped Lo’s hand, but reached toward Tomas’s face with her opposite hand. She traced the scars running along his jawline and temple. Trembling fingers traced his lips. He kept his eyes wide open, searching for her mind with intense desire. Dark blue eyes blinked and then, for the first time, Tomas was allowed entry into her mind. And it was worth every moment he had been tortured. Every moment. For her.

Tomas let out a shaky moan. It ripped from his scarred throat painfully, but his gentle rhythm never stopped. He leaned closer to her, sensing from her mind that she wished to kiss him. When their lips touched, it was like honey pouring onto a chocolate cake. Thick and sweet and overly indulgent. Anya hummed quietly, both hands coming up to Tomas’s neck. He felt his back muscles shiver as her fingers ran innocently over the scars covering the right side of his throat.

When her hips, so still and hesitant, began to move shyly with his, Tomas moaned roughly again. He picked up his pace unconsciously. He felt his release building, climbing its way up his spine in a delicious way. _Tomas. Tomas._

The chanting of his name, so intimately in his own mind, was enough to trigger the part of himself he disliked the most. The part that was ingrained into his DNA, into his very blood and soul. He spoke both out loud and mentally. Whispering the words in his guttural tones. Body. Soul. Mind. She had it all and he would take hers into his keeping. He was just finishing the binding ritual words when Anya’s body stuttered in their soft rhythm. He stared down at her, aware of nothing else, as the tendons in her slender neck flexed. She cried out, a high-pitched and completely undone sound.

Her legs spasmed, skin and muscles jumping as hot liquid surrounded his cock. Her deep channel became impossibly, wonderfully, beautifully scorching hot as it gripped him in a painfully tight way. So painful. So painful that he saw dancing white lights between his shut eyelids. A rough, hoarse shout tore from his throat as he erupted. Hips finally still, Anya’s spasming legs wrapped around his waist fully. Her heels dug deeply into his lower back, pushing his cock deeper as he continued to pump her full of thick cream.

Her body was still shaking when he finally finished, nearly collapsing on top of her. He just managed to catch himself. He swayed on his knees, still deeply inside of her. Her hips aligned with his perfectly, her shapely legs clinging to his waist like vines. They both panted. His eyes opened first, glad to soak in the shock and pleasure still on her face. Her lips were swollen slightly, purple and red in color. From his and Lo’s kisses.

He felt his cock twitch inside of her, which made her body jerk. She whimpered and he was both sickened and satisfied to hear pleasure and pain in the tone of that whimper. He slipped from her body, catching at her limp legs as they tumbled from his waist. Gently, he laid her legs down on the mattress. He glanced at Lo, who was still in the same position along the bed. His body was stiff, bulge large and restrained behind denim jeans. His eyes were stuck on Anya’s face with nearly insane intensity.

Tomas felt a trickle of fear. He didn’t dare look behind him, look for Matias, because he was terrified of what he would find. He knew it was too late now. Lojos had been the best of the three of them. He held onto his memories and emotions longer than either of his older brothers. To see him now, gasping and lips peeled back in a snarl, was enough to rattle Tomas’s newly found emotions.

He whispered, “Lojos.”

His brother did not respond. Just kept aquamarine eyes glued to her face. Dazed, but slowly coming back to reality, Anya looked at Tomas. She blinked, carefully pulling her mind from his. But not before she caught the terror he felt for his brother. Alarm brightened her gaze as she quickly turned toward Lo. Cautiously, he gripped Anya’s slick thighs. He would pull her out of harm’s way if absolutely necessary.

“Lojos.” Anya whispered sweetly, “Come back to me. To us.”

The youngest brother blinked slowly before moving lightening fast. Tomas was ready, moving his naked body to shield her. But Anya sat up, quickly pressing hands to each of the brothers’ chests. She put her bare back to Tomas as her hands went to Lo’s chest. Despite the situation, Tomas was humbled by her trust in him.

“Lo.” She whispered, lips going to his neck. She kissed him continuously. She murmured, “Lo. I’m here. Can you hear me? Come back. Come back and say the words. Stay with me. Stay with me and your brothers.”

  
Tomas knew the exact moment Lojos won the battle with his darkness. A gasping sound left his throat and he buried his face into her thick hair. He choked, “Anya. Oh, my God.”

“Shhh,” She cooed as she petted his hair. “You’re okay. Just say the words.”

Lojos nodded, hands gripping her hips. He kept his head buried against her neck and hair for another long moment before beginning to speak the familiar binding words in a low timbre. Anya shivered as did Tomas and Lojos. He climbed off of the bed, allowing Lo his time with her. Only when the words were completed, only when Lo’s hands snuck between Anya’s legs, did Tomas walk across the bedroom to find Matias.

His older brother was not okay. He was in the shadows, body as straight and stiff as a metal pole. His aqua eyes, so familiar, were tinged with red. Tomas felt his heart skip a beat. With a wave of his hand, Tomas was clothed. His throat was so sore from the loud moaning, he spoke mind-to-mind.

_My brother, hold on. She is right there. After all this time. She will accept you._

_I doubt it. She accepts you because you are of a sensitive and forgiving nature._

Tomas cautiously reached out a hand and clasped his brother’s shoulder. They stared eye to eye. _She cares deeply from Lo. He certainly doesn’t have a forgiving nature._

_Lo’s rough. He’s loud. He’s assertive. You and he have numerous similarities. She will come to love you as she has already grown to love Lo._

_Perhaps, but Lojos is sensitive at heart. He feels deeply. Even as children, you and he felt all things deeply. He is overflowing with the energy she craves. She argues with him because she has the same type of stubborn and passionate personality. The three of you fit perfectly._

_Do not do this, brother. Please. You are made for her just as we are. You, I, and Lojos have always been in this together. You must believe that you are meant to be her life mate. You must, Matias, or all is lost. Please._

_For you, little brother. For the three of you, I will try to keep hope._


	10. Chapter Ten

Anya was pretty sure any chances of a man-free life were entirely gone. It was her own fault, really. She _knew_ how much she had been yearning for powerful blood. Going her whole life with an endless supply of it was normal to her. To suddenly not have that supply was a weight she had not expected. So, truly, it was no wonder she had turned into a blood-lusting whore the moment the triplets had opened their veins.

They were, after all, powerful ancients. With intoxicating blood. Jeez. Anya had never tasted anything remotely close to any of their flavors. Tomas was the perfect dark chocolate syrup. Not too sweet, but not too bitter. Hot and creamy and dark. Lojos was like fresh apples and summer rainstorms. Sweet and fresh and lovely. And Matias. Oh, his blood was overwhelming in the extreme. He was an exotic spice mixed with tangy citrus fruit. The mixture was odd, yet somehow satisfying. Somehow delightful.

She had been aware of every moment of her time with Tomas and Lojos. It was a bit hazy around the edges, but her memory was intact. It had been beyond her wildest imaginations and fantasies. Tomas had been slow and gentle. Lojos had alternated between rough and soft. Both had left her in a twitching heap of pleasure. She was so exhausted she had fallen into a deep sleep after her time with Lojos. When she awakened, it was to find the mid-morning sun beaming through her windows. Loud knocking on her door had awakened her. She stumbled to the door, wincing at the foreign soreness throughout her body.

She felt sluggish and dizzy as she tried to pull the door open. It wouldn’t budge. She was confused for a moment until she realized: the men. They must have safeguarded her bedroom. No exit or entry. A spike of anger ripped through the hazy film over her mind. She cleared her throat and called out, “What?”

“Are you okay?” Came Brandon’s worried tone. “This is day two, Anya.”

“Yes.” She replied with her mouth pressed to the door. “I’m fine. Just tired. I’m sorry for worrying everyone. I’ll be down for dinner. I promise.”

“Anya…” Brandon reluctantly said, “Come on. Let me in.”

“I can’t.” She replied, “I’m not decent. I need a bath. I’ll talk to you later.”

She stumbled to the bathroom, barely able to see through her salty tears. She sat on the cold tile floor for hours, crying and hugging herself. What had she done? What had she gotten herself into? Where were Tomas and Lojos? Why did they force her to stay inside her bedroom? Was the ridiculous shackling already occurring? Now, just mere hours after they had been inside her?

Anya ran bathwater, pulling out bottles of soaps in jerky movements. She knew this is what would happen. They came in, wore her down, tricked her, used her weaknesses against her, and then screwed her. All in order to use the binding ritual words. To chain her to them. For eternity.

The tears suddenly began again. Anya lowered her sore body into the hot water, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. She stayed like that for a long time, ignoring the sounds of Mr. Davis knocking politely on her bedroom door. She didn’t bother to call out. She had spoken to Brandon and she was sure he had relayed her message. When the water turned cold, she drained it and fiddled with the knobs. Once the tub was filled with hot water again, Anya began to truly inspect and bathe her body.

She was scared by what she saw. Little bite marks all over her collarbones and neck. A full-fledged bite, one in the shape of a male mouth, covering the left side of her neck. Not healing. Red and purple and painful to the touch. Why had they not healed her? Did they put her to sleep, throw out shields to keep her locked up, and simply leave until it was convenient for them to return?

The soap frothing along her skin washed away their musky scent, but the bubbles burned her open wound. The bite. Was that some form of male satisfaction? To hurt one’s life mate and leave the bite for all to see? She had never noticed her mother wearing such ghastly wounds. But then, her mother didn’t wear very reveling clothes. For the most part, she wore long dresses or long skirts with blouses.

Dwelling on thoughts of her parents, on the idea of them in a position such as Anya found herself in, only served to sicken her more. She pressed a hand to her nauseated stomach and breathed deeply. She knew none of her worries mattered anymore. Tomas and Lojos had spoken the words and completed the mating ritual. She was their life mate. She knew it to be true now. She felt it deeply within her being. There were cords, thick and strong, anchoring her soul to theirs. And she felt them. Felt them in a way she hadn’t before. She could identify their intent, see their past, feel their present thoughts and emotions.

And Tomas felt guilt. He was riddled with guilt. Lojos felt satisfied, but underneath that was anxiety and fear. And for what? Guilt for tricking her into having sex with them? Fear over her telling her father or the Prince? Anya wasn’t sure. It was late evening, but both males were still asleep. Deep beneath the ground. She could reach out to them, demand answers, but she knew she shouldn’t. She needed time to think. Let the men have their rest. She would be ready for them when they returned. And despite anger toward Tomas and Lojos, she knew they didn’t truly intend to harm her. The same couldn’t be said for the other one. The oldest. Matias.

She was just slipping into a favored sweatshirt when she felt a brush against her mind. A demanding brush. One that sent terror spiking through her. She attempted to shut herself down, to push the connection away. But she was upset. She was upset and her body was weaker than usual, despite the blood she had ingested. The demand of two men on her body and the stress of her mind was enough to make her sloppy.

He only saw a few flashes of images, but it was enough to enrage him. Her father’s voice echoed loudly. Jarring her ears, vibrating through her skull. _I will kill them. Rip their jugulars from their throats and send them into the afterlife._

Stark terror had Anya’s mental shields faltering altogether. Images flashed through her mind and echoed through her father’s. The first time she met Tomas and Lojos. Them appearing into her bedroom, refusing to leave until she had taken their blood. Lojos kissing her, pulling her to the bed. Matias entering her bedroom, dark shadows all around him. Their blood. Tomas’s body against hers. The orgasm Lojos had given her right before he left at dawn.

Alarmed, she felt her mother’s mental path open up. Her grandfather’s. She sunk to the floor in a heap, gasping and heart pounding in alarm. She berated herself. _No. No. NO! This can’t be happening. No. Damnit, Anya. Damnit._

She took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. She focused, batting aside her mother’s gentle touch. Her grandfather’s cautious, yet strong reach. She grasped her connection to her father. Her heart sunk when she saw him already streaking through the skies with the Prince at his side.

_Dad, it’s a misunderstanding. Don’t come here. Stop. Stay home, please._

_Absolutely not. They have committed acts that disregard any honor they once had._

_No!_ She rushed to explain. _They didn’t turn. Dad, they’re fine. I’m fine._

_You are too young to know. You will be protected, my love. I will be to you by tomorrow evening. Do as they say until then. Do not alert them in any way._

_No._ She threw open a wide berth inside her mind, including her grandfather in the conversation now. _Gramps, listen to me. Stop him. This is ridiculous. I’m fine._

The Prince’s voice was soft, yet direct. _Two of the three have taken from you, Anya, and the oldest allowed it to happen. That is blasphemous to their life mates and to yours, wherever and whomever he might be. Your father has invoked his rights._

She growled lowly. _You misunderstand. They are my life mates._

There was a stony silence and then Mikhail asked. _Did they bind you? Did the ritual words connect your souls? This is imperative, Anya. Answer me._

_Yes._ She did her best to send Tomas and Lo’s voice their way. A memory which she found both exhilarating and terrifying. She cut the memory before either man could truly _feel_ the way she felt in those moments. _Yes. Tomas and Lojos did._

_And Matias…?_ The Prince asked firmly.

She heard growls from her father, but he was listening intently. Anya felt her battering heartbeat increase when she felt other voices, other spirits, attempting to enter her mind. Tomas was the one who managed to squeeze passed her mental shields. _Anya? What is distressing you?_

_  
Shit. Shit. Shit._ Anya groaned aloud as she put her hands to her forehead. _Tomas, go away. Seriously. You’ll make this worse. Go back to rest._

Before he had even finished asking his question, the ancient had sensed the Prince and second-in-command in his life mate’s mind. His tone was polite as he spoke with her. _I have only met your grandfather and father once. I do not have a personal connection to either of them. Am I correct to assume you do not want me speaking with them over our common communication path?_

Anya sighed. _Definitely not. Look, Tomas, my dad is pissed. He and Gramps are heading this way as we speak. I need to make him calm down. You have to leave me be for now. I need to concentrate._

_Please, allow my brothers entry to your mind. We will stay silent. We will listen as you speak with them. Any danger presented to you is of the utmost importance to us, my little one._

Anya rolled her eyes. _Fine, but I mean it. You three keep quiet. Don’t interfere and definitely don’t talk on the common path of all Carpathians. Talk about dramatics._

She felt the cool breeze of Matias in her mind, running over her body with demanding ice. _I will intervene whenever I deem necessary and if you keep blocking me when I reach for you, I will be forced to combat your mental shields. Do not test me any further._

Anya snorted, but her chest tightened with anxiety. _Dad? I swear I’m fine. It isn’t exactly what I expected, but I’m fine. Tomas and Lojos wouldn’t hurt me._

_They took you against your will._ Gregori snarled.

_No…Um, well…I mean, it wasn’t like I tried to stop them. Stop it. I don’t want you involved._

Lojos and Tomas provided soothing balms. He could feel their hands on hers, despite the fact she was alone in her bedroom. She took a deep breath. _Gramps? Make Dad stay home. Seriously. We can come visit around Christmas time. We can talk then. You can see that I am unharmed._

_I cannot stop your father from coming to your side, Anya. However, I can make it known that I believe your words. No harm will befall these men if they are truly your life mates. I, too, wish to speak in person with you all. It has never been recorded for a female to have more than one Carpathian male as life mate. This is odd and brings forth questions._

_Great. Now we are experiments to be looked at and studied._

The hurt and disappointment in her tone saddened Mikhail, but it triggered aggression in the three brothers. Anya’s heart plummeted to her stomach as Matias snarled across the common path. _She is ours, Mikhail. Make no mistake that if you or any of your sworn make a move to attack, or take her from our side, I will kill._

Instantly, roars of outrage were growling and yelling across their common path. So many that it was impossible to sort the voices, to figure out who was saying what. She pinpointed her Uncle Gabriel, Lucian, and Darius. All three were rageful, flying to the Prince’s side instantly. Of course, Mikhail and Gregori had barely made it out of their homeland’s main section of forest before a dozen warriors were at their side.

_Silence!_ Mikhail snapped firmly. The voices died down instantly. _Matias, there is no need for this. Gregori and I wish to speak with you. Personally. That is all._

_No._ Matias hissed hatefully. _Do you think me a fool, Mikhail? Your second-in-command is plotting my death, the death of my younger brothers, as we speak. All for what? They did only what any other male would do in their position._

_Gregori does not kill unless I give the command._ Mikhail spoke softly now. _Do not give him reason to do so. I do not want strife and tension between our people. Matias, you are an honorable man. All I ask is that you allow a father, and a grandfather, to ensure the safety of their beloved._

Matias let out a cool, humorless chuckle. _I have not lived this long, waited millennia upon millennia, just to be given my life mate with strict conditions to be put forth by the likes of you and your second. She. Is. Mine. Leave us or you will come to regret your decisions._

Gasps and growls echoed through everyone’s mind at his threatening words. Gregori snarled darkly. _You dare threaten the Prince of your people so publicly?_

_He is not my Prince._ Matias answered coolly, _And I will combat any who threaten to take what is mine._

_Nobody is threatening you, Matias. You, Anya, or your brothers._ Mikhail insisted firmly. _If you, and your brothers, are truly life mated to Anya…then I will be joyful for you. I hope this is the case. I pray it is._

_Yet you do not believe her. Your own granddaughter. She has told you as much. She has spoken on private paths with both you and Gregori. Pleading that you stay away. Stating that we will all come to you when she is ready. Yet you ignore her wishes._

_Actually,_ Gregori spitefully spoke. _She claimed Tomas and Lojos. Not you._

The pain was there for a millisecond, so many years without emotion caused Matias some discomfort when it suddenly drowned him. A single heartbeat of time. Fire-spreading pain at the rejection. And then it was gone, but all had felt it. Matias snarled.

_What is between us is none of your business. Your daughter remains your daughter, but she is under your thumb no longer, Gregori. Do not test me for there will be a battle unlike any you have experienced before, boy._

At this moment, Tomas and Lojos offered emotions. Letting them swim across the common path. Fierce protectiveness of their brother. Irritation. Anger. Fear and desperation. Rage. It was Tomas who spoke first. _Talking is fine. Ensuring Anya is healthy, while insulting to her life mates, is fine. But can you claim you are no threat when you travel our way with dozens of warriors at your side? Ones whom, only moments before, were speaking words of contempt and death toward my brother?_

_Tomas._ Mikhail softly answered. _You are aware of why they follow me. It is only to protect me, which I certainly do not need. Nonetheless, as a show of good faith, I will have them stay further back when I arrive._

_On our terms._ Lojos barked. _You and Gregori meet on our terms or not at all._

Gregori began a hissing protest, but Mikhail interrupted him. _Name your terms._

_Only you and your second._ Matias smoothly demanded. _All the other sworn are to remain gone. Keep them within calling range, if it makes you feel safer, but they are not to be within reach of Anya._

The disrespect in his nonchalant tone, the demands, the hit to Mikhail’s manhood, was enough to make the majority of warriors hiss warningly. Mikhail found amusement won out beyond agitation. _Of course. I understand and am willing to oblige. Some conversations are meant to be private. This is one of those times, yet, it was certainly the opposite. Life is funny that way. Perhaps our conversation tomorrow evening will be better._

Matias growled and Lojos snorted, amused. Both men were pulling out of the common path when Anya butted her way in. _You’re all ridiculous. Just thought I’d throw that out there._

Mikhail sighed, amused, switching to a more private mode of conversation. _I am inclined to agree. We males are quite dramatic._

_Tell me about it. Thanks, by the way, Gramps, for trying. Dad; you’re embarrassing. Seriously. I don’t think you can top this one. I love you, anyway. I wish you’d just believe me._

_I do._ Gregori snapped in frustration. _I believe you regarding Tomas and Lojos._

She huffed in annoyance. _But why not Matias? What’s the big deal? Why come here?_

_Males that old, that close to turning, they have a difficult time adjusting when they first meet their life mate. I want to see you in person. To look at them. To see their minds. Call it an old man’s worry over his daughter._

_I don’t get it. They aren’t hurting me. Well, not really. They’re bossy, but…_

_Ah, love, that will likely continue forever._ Mikhail offered a quiet chuckle.

Anya rubbed her hands through her damp hair. _I guess I will see you both tomorrow. I can’t talk you out of this, obviously._

She offered a quiet farewell to her grandfather before departing. She lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling with a headache raging behind her closed eyelids. She knew the men had woken and rose above ground. She couldn’t hear them or smell them yet. Somehow, though, she knew. She just knew. Lojos appeared at the foot of her bed. They looked at each other for a long moment before he softly reached out and circled her ankle with his fingers. He rubbed, memorizing the texture and color of the skin along her foot. He began to massage with his thumbs, which caused her to sigh deeply. He asked, “Like?”

“Yes.” She mumbled, stuffing her face into a pillow.

He spoke conversationally as he continued rubbing her feet. “Matias and Tomas went to hunt. They will bring substance back, if you want some. I do not feel your hunger, but I just wish you to know blood is available whenever you want it.”

“What I want is for my family and you three to stop fighting.”

“We are not fighting.” He replied, “Only discussing.”

“There was way too much male macho crap being throw about.”

“Ah,” Lojos chuckled, “That bothers you?”

“Yes.” She snapped.

“Hmm…” He bent down, kissing the tips of each of her toes. Her heart beat double time and a shiver made its way up her spine. He pulled back, but kept massaging. He made his way up her legs. Lojos huskily said, “I held the impression that you liked my _male macho crap._ In fact, that seems to be one of your favored qualities of mine.”

“Oh, don’t look into my mind and think you understand all that you see.” She swatted his hands away and tucked her legs safely underneath her bottom. She glared and stated, “Your arrogance gets tiresome.”

“Does it truly?” He grinned boyishly and bound across the bed swiftly. She giggled as he began to tickle her sides. He asked, “Will you continue to deny your feelings? Will you deny how much you like me?”

“Okay.” She giggled, “Okay! I admit it! I like you, okay?”

“Like me?” He flipped her over, covering her body with his. He mock-glared at her and waggled his eyebrows. “How much do you _like_ me?”

She snorted and slapped his chest. “A fair amount. Now, get off of me.”

He hummed, pressing his lower half against her thigh. She froze, body alternating between hot and cold. She gasped when he pushed his hips just right. He whispered, “I think you like me quite a lot.”

By the time Tomas and Matias appeared in the bedroom, Lojos and Anya were groping and their tongues were battling for dominance. Tomas glanced worriedly at Matias, whose face was a blank slate.

Lojos noticed the two males first. He cleared his throat, tearing his mouth from Anya’s with no amount of ease. He inhaled deeply and said, “Sorry, little one. I will be back at your side soon.”

“But…” Anya trailed off, eyes blinking rapidly as she noticed the other men. Her cheeks flushed deep pink. He patted her bottom affectionately and said, “You must speak with Matias.”

She blinked again, eyes going to the floor. She muttered, “Why do I feel like I’m in trouble and about to be put on my knees in a corner?”

All three men froze. Lojos was the one who let out a surprised laugh. He said, “I would gladly participate in a punishment like that.”

She frowned. Then, she yelped. “Oh, you are so perverted! I didn’t mean that!”

Lojos bent down, giving her a chaste kiss on the mouth before he bound across the bedroom. He said, “Come along, Tomas. Let us go explain the situation to the human males. It will be interesting.”

“Don’t you dare bother them.” Anya huffed, “Dad will explain things.”

“The humans are the one who tipped off Gregori in the first place.” Matias coolly replied, “Lojos and Tomas are going to tell them you are our life mate. That you are no longer a part of their duty. And certainly, no longer close-quarter friends.”

Anya stood up and went toe-to-toe with him. She hissed, “You are the bossiest jerk I’ve ever met. You listen to me right _now._ You can’t come into my life and turn it upside down without a single care about how it affects me. Those _humans_ downstairs are my friends. They’re all I have known my entire life. You won’t take them from me. They stay with me as long as they want to. You deal with that or you can leave.”

She glared at Lojos and Tomas. “That goes for you two as well.”

Matias looked as unruffled as possible. He said, “You are under a delusion. I can tell by your behavior that you think you have a choice in this matter. You do not. And neither do we. Life mates are not choice, but destiny. Whether you like it or not, you hold our souls in your hands. We are your Protectors. Your mates.”

“I still have choices.” Anya insisted angrily, “You make it sound as if I lose all aspects of who I am because you and your brothers waltzed into my life. I think I’m being more than fair by even entertaining the idea of being with three bull-headed males. Ancient, set-in-their-ways, pain-in-my-ass, bossy-know-it-all _males.”  
_

Matias blinked and echoed curiously, “Pain in your ass?”

Lojos and Tomas chuckled. Anya looked at their faces and then back to Matias. Gone was the cold, blank look. Gone was that untouchable exterior. In its place was adorable confusion. She laughed. A full laugh deep within her gut. The man’s lips twitched. Matias asked, “What does it mean?”

“It means…” She straightened up and smiled, “That you irritate me sometimes.”

His lips twitched again. Anya rolled her eyes and softly said, “There has to be compromise. You’re right when you say I don’t fully understand life mates. I don’t. I never had an in-depth discussion with my parents on the subject. My mother did not want expectations put on me at such a young age. My father respected her wishes. So, I’m willing to learn.”

He eyed her critically before nodding once. “Good.”

She snorted and said, “But you have to willing to learn, too. You, Lojos, and Tomas.”

Matias nodded and said, “It is difficult for me, but I will try.”

She nodded back and gestured to her bed. Slowly, all three men sat down. She followed suit, cozying up between Matias and Lojos. She said, “Okay. Let’s start with the boys. They’re important to me. I ask you three to take that into consideration. Growing up, I didn’t fit in with the other Carpathian children. As a matter of fact, the only Carpathian kid I’ve ever gotten along with is my uncle. Sandu. Mikhail’s son. I don’t even get along with my own twin sister. Too many differences.”

Matias reached out, softly rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He whispered, “I cannot recall my childhood very well. I do remember having my brothers beside me in all things. I’m truly sorry you and your sister are at odds.”

Anya ducked her head and mumbled, “Well, thank you. Um, I just want you to realize that Brandon and Brad are my friends.”

  
“I saw this from the beginning.” Tomas murmured. Anya frowned, realizing his rough voice sounded even harsher than usual as if his throat was sore. He croaked, “I understand the need for friendship, but Brandon’s emotions run strongly toward intimacy with you.”

Anya blushed and cleared her throat.

Lojos kissed the crown of her head and easily said, “We do not say this to upset you. We say this because we care about you. We know you struggle with letting Brandon down easy. You do not want him hurt. We understand that, but we cannot have untruth between us. He makes me, Tomas, and Matias uncomfortable.”

She whispered, “Okay. I’ll tell him.”

“Tell him what, precisely?” Tomas whispered politely.

She stuttered, “That…That…we’re…well, ya know.”

Lojos chuckled and said, “Life mates. Just say that.”

“He doesn’t really know what that means.” She insisted, “I don’t even really understand it myself. And I was born Carpathian.”

“Sex.” Tomas offered, “Tell him we are in a relationship.”

Anya squeaked and put her hands to her head. “Alright. I’ll tell him. I promise.”

“Good.” Lojos declared, “We will speak with them now while you speak with Matias privately. Afterward, come downstairs. You can give your explanations to the men. They do trust you and will want to see you.”

She could protest no more because Lojos and Tomas disappeared. Swiftly. She groaned and awkwardly turned to face Matias. He sat still, back straighter than a rod. His aqua eyes were piercing. His expression blank once more. 

She asked, “Why do you do that?”

“What are you referring to?” He asked.

“Your face.” She whispered, “You go blank. You shutter everything away.”

His eyes remained steadfast on hers. “Control is all I know.”

And then she understood. The fear she felt from the moment she saw Matias was due to the unknown. Tomas and Lojos had been direct from the start. Lojos was flirting and demanding with her the moment he met her. Subtle at first, but then glaringly obvious. The youngest brother had no problem arguing with her. Telling her off. Kissing her senseless to make her agreeable. Tomas was obvious, too, in his own way. He was a gentleman. Anya sensed that from the first time she met him. Tomas was polite. He listened to her. He found solutions to aid her in life. He used soft-spoken words, ones that ensured Anya felt safe. But Matias.

He was the opposite of his open-book brothers. He was deadly silent except when angered. He was blank in expression. He was like an icy castle. Grand and wonderous to behold, but too cold to touch. But that was a form of protection. A way for Matias to keep others he cared about safe. How could an older brother lead if he was reckless? Anya knew only too well that emotions made a person impulsive.

She scooted closer to Matias, nervous of his massive size. She whispered, “You’re a wonderful big brother.”

Matias blinked, but it was enough to show surprise at her statement. His hands remained at his sides. His body going still. Even his chest quit rising. She said, “I’m sorry if I’ve come across as a bitch. I’m not always this rude.”

“Do not speak about yourself in that way.” His cool and smooth voice washed over her like ocean waves. “You are passionate. You are strong-headed. That is all.”

“I haven’t treated you fairly.” She said, looking him in the eyes. “I was so worried about me and all that I wanted. I never stopped to consider why you act the way you do. I never considered that you might be scared, too.”

“Ah,” Matias let his eyes fall closed. His lips curled and his cheeks scrunched up as if in pain. Anya reached up, rubbing at the side of his neck with both hands. She asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I do not deserve your kindness, Anya. My brothers do.” He explained tightly, “They are good men. Truly. Tomas will be patient and kind. He will care for you gently and sweetly. He will be the shoulder to cry on and the ear to listen. He is not a fighter at heart, but Tomas would kill for you. Lojos will be amusing and stubborn. He will care for you deeply, providing adequate entertainment and lighthearted laughter. He will fight for you loudly and proudly against anything that makes you unhappy.”

Anya gently wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She pressed her lips to his chest and whispered, “And you will be…?”

  
“I am none of those things.” Matias confessed, “I do not know how to be easy-going like Tomas or humorous like Lojos. We are not modern men, but both of my brothers are adapting quickly. I am not.”

“So, we work it out.” She gripped him tightly, pulling back enough to see his eyes. He stared at her. Unblinking.

“It is as you have been saying all along.” Matias explained slowly, “I hold too tightly to you. Even now, I do not want you around those humans. I hear you, I feel your sorrow at the thought of being separated from them, and yet I still wish to lock you away. Put you far from them. Far from your father. Far from the Prince.”

Anya sighed and kissed his sharp chin. “Matias, you are discouraged. I understand that. I feel discouraged, too, but we can figure this out. A relationship with four people won’t be easy. We will disagree, but as long as we stay together then everything will work out well.”

“And you want this?” He asked intently, “A relationship…with me?”

Anya blinked and quietly said, “Yes. With you. All of you.”

Matias closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. He whispered, “I know you believe in what you are saying, but I am unsure. You do not know all of me. The darkest parts. Those parts remain even now that I have found you.”

“So, what?” She shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her nose against his.

Matias sighed, “I have to have control in decisions of safety. For all of us.”

“Okay.” She said softly, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I will not allow you to linger in male company, apart from my brothers, alone.”

She kissed his nose again as he warned, “There will be no more running off unaccompanied. No touching males unless they are of relation to you. No more feeding from any other than myself, Tomas, or Lojos.”

She hummed, nodding her head as she smoothly scooted and tumbled into his lap. Instinct had him catching her by the hips. His eyes greedily took in her seductive expression a moment before her lips touched his. Just a butterfly wing of a kiss.

He choked, “I am not an easy man. You will have obstacles at every turn. I know this, Anya, I can see it lying ahead of us.”

“Will you love me?” She asked quietly.

His fingertips squeezed her hips. He whispered, “With everything I am.”

She smiled sweetly and said, “Then, shut up and love me.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Anya just laid her head against his bare chest, adoring the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. Fascinated by the sound of his heart pumping strongly. His deep pitch nearly startled her as he asked, “Did I hurt you?”

Her lips curved. She kept the side of her face planted firmly on his pectoral. She mumbled, “Nope. Not at all.”

“I find myself…” He paused before saying, “Relieved. Relieved that you liked my way of loving.”

She giggled, “Matias, you act as if you tried to kill me.”

He shrugged. It was one fluid movement of restless power. Her fingers wrapped around his biceps. She nearly moaned when he flexed purposely, knowing she liked his muscles entirely too much for her own good. “I am demanding in all things.”

“Yes.” She snorted, “I’m aware.”

He carefully said, “I have…a decree to implement regarding our sexual activities.”

Anya frowned and pulled away from him. Matias didn’t let her go far. Instead, he sat up and gripped her hair. His arm moved with her as she put up a slight struggle, but ultimately the pain was miniscule. He had tried pulling on all those long strands once, when he was pounding her from behind minutes earlier, and could tell that Anya quite liked hair pulling. She weakly slapped at his hand. 

He firmly stated, “Stay still and I will let go.”

“Ugh.” She hissed, “I can’t believe the same man who is capable of being so sweet is also capable of being such an ass.”

He frowned and released her hair. He replied crisply, “My demand is not at all extreme. In the future, you should listen before getting angry at me, Anya.”

“Fine.” She sniffed, “What _law_ do you want to lay down now?”

He stated, “I want to be inside your mind at all times when I am inside of your body.”

She blinked, cheeks flushing and heart beat skipping. He reached out, gently rubbing her bare breasts one at a time. She muttered, “That isn’t…so bad.”

“I know you like privacy, but being with me means less privacy than you are accustomed to. Tomas and Lojos may allow you to run amok in needless distress simply because you are stubborn. I will not. I want to hear your every complaint. Every desire. Every need.”

She reached out, pressing one of her palms over his hand. His fingers continued to brush over a rose-pink nipple. He could tell he had her full attention, so he spoke on. “Anya, I am your life mate. Your man. It is my privilege, my honor, to provide for you. You have extremely powerful mental gifts. I ask that you leave your barriers down for me. I ask this not because I cannot force my way into your mind, but because I do not want to have to force you. Truly, I would rather have you with me willingly.”

Her sapphire eyes watered. A single tear dripped down her cheek, but he leaned forward and quickly licked it away. Matias pressed a kiss to her nose, which made her smile softly. He let his hand travel down, skimming over her stomach and between her legs. 

He murmured, “May I make love to you again?”

She let out a gasp. “Yes. Matias. Definitely.”

This time was slower, far more gentle, but still much quicker and rougher than either of his brothers. Once finished, Matias rolled them over in a swift and smooth move. She laid atop him, trying to gain a foothold. He said, “Stay still. Your weight does not bother me.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling prettily, and put her elbows on his chest. Her cupped hands held her chin as bright eyes stared at him. She opened her mouth, but her question turned into a laughing shriek as Lojos appeared. He swatted her naked butt, exposed to the ceiling as she sprawled across Matias on her belly.

Matias watched, intently and quietly, as Lojos picked her up and spun in a circle. He asked, “Do you have any plans for the evening that we are not aware of?”

“I have classes.” Anya laughed as Lojos kissed her forehead and held her close, cradling her naked body in his arms. She said, “You’re all welcome to stay here until I finish. I’ll be done in a few hours.”

  
“What are we to do until then, big brother?” Lojos sighed dramatically.

Matias dryly stated, “We stand guard at the school.”

Lojos trailed gentle kisses over her cheeks. She giggled and playfully swatted at him. He nipped at her ear and breathed, “Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay?”

“I would rather you not.” She rolled her eyes, glancing at Matias with a smile. Nearly overwhelmed, Matias offered a tilt of his lips in silent answer. Lojos set her down carefully. He asked, “When must you leave?” 

“In about an hour.” She answered and said, “I would like the boys there as usual. They like to attend school just as much as I do.”

“Of course, little one.” Lojos replied easily, “Can I entice you to bathe with me?”

She rolled her eyes and snorted. “Sure, but in thirty minutes I need to be out the tub and fully clothed. Ready to head to school. Ya got me?”

They splashed and played, soaped each other heavily, and had one too many lingering kisses. This lead to Anya running around frantically, searching for clothes in her closet. She was not amused when she found all three men sitting on her bed, various smiles upon their lips. She frowned and huffed, “None of you are helpful. This is totally your fault, Lo. I _told_ you I needed to leave fairly quickly.”  


“Why do you not manufacture your own clothing?” Lojos questioned curiously.

She looked at Matias, who narrowed his eyes. She sighed, letting her shields down. Instantly, all three men were softly floating through her upper thoughts and emotions. 

“Ah,” Lojos chuckled, “You have a liking for human-made clothing.”

“A like for material objects and human fashion.” Matias added, thoughtfully.

Anya blushed, pulling on a set of black leggings. She snapped her fingers and her hair was curling in soft waves. She shoved a favored headband over her hair and jumped on one foot, trying to successfully shove her feet into gunmetal grey boots. She stomped her foot, happy when it finally slid into the house.

Dropping into her vanity seat, she swiftly laced up the back of the boots. She stood now, dashing to her drawer and pulling out a cashmere sweater in a pearl cream color. She slipped it over her head, giggling when she noticed Lo’s disappointed glance. She said, “I can’t walk around naked all the time.”  


“Unfortunately.” Lojos sighed, giving her a long look.

She laughed as she tossed her hair around, hoping for maximum volume. She said, “I guess I _could_ walk around naked. Just to see what would happen.”

  
Growls and hisses met her statement. It was Matias who snapped, “I think not.” Smiling largely, she snatched her backpack off of the bed and slipped her cellphone into the side-pocket. She announced, “Okay. I’m off. See you guys later.”

“No ‘goodbye’ kisses?” Lojos demanded, “What is this?”

She laughed again, leaning down and pecking each one of them on the mouth. When Lo let his hands wander, she popped him on the shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, trying not to smile, before flouncing out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Now, she had to face the boys and hope for the best.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The boys had handled the situation better than she had thought. Mac and Mr. Davis were tense, but seemed fairly calm. After hesitantly questioning, they had informed her that they had spoken directly with Gregori. Brad spoke to her any time she asked questions or offered comments throughout class, but he didn’t go out of his way to hold a conversation with her.

Brandon was angry. She knew without a doubt. He no longer reached for her hand when they walked. No longer sent her secret looks and smiles. He didn’t joke quietly with her in history class. When she asked if he needed to review her notes, he had shaken his head and turned away from her under the ruse of asking Brad a question. On the way home, the car ride was terribly silent. Not even music played through the speakers. When Brad pulled into the familiar driveway, Anya sighed. Brad turned the car off and exited the vehicle, going straight inside. She could just see Mac and Mr. Davis stalking between the property in their usual inspection.

Brandon was already opening the car door. She blurted, “Wait.”

He froze. She bit her lip and said, “Brandon. Are you angry at me?”

He said nothing. Did nothing. She stared at the back of his leather jacket. She opened her mouth and shut it quickly. Debated simply going inside and waiting for the men. For her men. Her indecision gave him enough time to slam the car door and head up the walkway. Scrambling, Anya exited the car. She left the door open and her materials spilling across the seat. She mentally begged. _Don’t interrupt, please. I just need to explain it to him. He deserves that much._ She called out, “Wait, Brandon!”

Anya raced after him, catching him by the elbow. He swung around and demanded, “What? What could you possibly say, Anya?”

She swallowed and stuttered, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

He laughed curtly, “That’s a first. Loud-Mouth Anya has no clue what to say.”

She bit her lip and whispered, “You’re very angry with me.”

“Yes.” He bit out from between clenched teeth, “I am. You lied to me.”  


“No,” She insisted, “I-I didn’t tell you some things, but I never directly lied.”

“That’s still a lie.” His voice lost its hard tone and went soft. Too soft.

She looked into his familiar eyes. Comforting eyes. She sighed and whispered, “It never would have worked. Brandon, I’m sorry. My heart hurts because you hurt.”

His body jerked like he had been electrocuted. He choked, “How do you know? How would you know if you never even tried? Why would you pick strangers over me? Me? Your best friend. I’ve been with you from the start.”

Anya felt tears begin. She swiped at them and shook her head, inhaling sharply. She explained shakily, “You are my best friend and I care about you so much, but you don’t fully understand the way of Carpathians. Brandon, you’re human.”

When he scoffed angrily and went to turn away, Anya latched onto his elbow once more. Both of them stood there, trembling, until he faced her. She met his sad gaze and said, “That doesn’t make you lesser. You’re an amazing person, but certain things in life aren’t up to us. I had a destiny from the beginning that included Matias, Lojos, and Tomas. Our souls searched for each other until they were found. There is no changing that. You and I, no matter how much I love you, would have never worked in intimacy. I was, am, meant for them.”

Brandon’s ocean blue eyes glistened now. He cleared his throat, glancing away from a moment. When he turned back, his eyes were dry. He roughly asked, “So, it’s because I’m not capable of whatever spiritual, mystical thing you’re talking about?”

She let out a half-laugh and shook her head. “No,” She said, “Well, somewhat.”

There was a dreadful silence and then burning eyes met her gaze. He asked, “Would you have? Would you have been with me if not for them?”

She blinked and said nothing. Brandon sighed, “Be honest.”

“Yes.” She blurted, sensing that this answer was vital to him. To their friendship. She ignored the hurt and anger she felt mentally building within her men. She felt her heart pound faster as she opened her mouth and spoke all the thoughts she had kept inside for entirely too long. 

“Yes. I would have been with you, in whatever way you wanted, Brandon. There was always a part of me that wanted you because you kept me safe and happy when nothing else did. It was like I was isolated from my own people and the burning light I found to help me navigate my way was you. I’m grateful to you, so grateful. I treasure you and I always will, but it never felt right.”

She took a deep breath, eyes clinging to his in desperation. “No matter how much comfort I felt when I was with you, there was always a nagging feeling in my chest. A feeling that told me if I crossed a certain line with you, we would fall apart. I was terrified, still terrified, of losing you. I want you as a friend, Brandon, but I can’t be more than that to you. Not now. Not ever. I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you.”

Brandon blinked. Once. Twice. He nodded, cleared his throat, and turned away. He took two steps and stopped at her gasping his name. He turned back, face shadowed. He whispered, “When Gregori comes tomorrow, I will ask for a reassignment. I know the Compound here in California needs help.”

She swallowed repeatedly and whispered, “Please. Don’t.”

His voice cracked and pitched oddly as he said, “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I looked at you. I can’t change that, Anya. I don’t know how. I would do just about anything for you, but don’t ask me to watch you create a life with other men. I can’t do that. I just can’t.”

She felt panic gripping her heart, her lungs, her chest. It squeezed tightly and she nearly burst. Her voice was high pitched as she squeaked, “There must be something I can do. I-I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Could you leave them?” He strongly demanded, “Would you?”

She shook her head, tears falling in time with her hiccupping. She took a shaky breath and said, “I can’t. I’m bound to them, Brandon.”

He asked, “But, if you could, if you found a way, would you?” 

She thought of them. Their scars. Their eyes. She whispered, “No.”

They stared at each of for a moment more before he turned away and disappeared into the house. Anya sank to the ground, feeling the damp grass soak into her clothing. Her booted feet scraped on the concrete sidewalk as she put her head to her knees and began to sob deeply.

It took only seconds for the three of them to appear, but she didn’t want their touch. When she felt a hand on her elbow, Lojos, she shook it off and cried harder. When she began to gag from the force of her sobs, Matias lifted her head with one hand. Tears blurred her vision, but she could make out his blurry face. So severe. So harshly handsome. 

He said, “Breathe. Just breathe, Anya. This will fade.”

“Let go.” She sobbed, “Let go of me.”

Slowly, he removed his hand from under her chin. She buried her head in her hands once more. Pain tore at her chest. She had lost Brandon. All the restless energy, all the fear, brought her to this point. Loss. She had lost her best friend. Not just Brandon, but Brad as well. She knew if he left, Brad would follow. She was alone. Without friends. Again.

“You have us.” Tomas croaked from beside her. She felt his warmth as he came to sit just inches from her curled-up body. He waited until another round of heaving ended before whispering, “You will come to know us even more as time goes on. We will be your friends and you shall make more as we introduce you to others in our world. We are very old, love, and we know of pain. Of heartache and loss.”

“You will meet many people with time.” Lojos quietly said from nearby. “Nobody will replace your friend, but the wound will become bearable as the heart heals. Trust us on this one thing, love.”

She swallowed and whimpered, “I hurt him.”

“Yes.” Tomas whispered and opened his arms. He continued to speak, “But you did so unintentionally. He will come to forgive you, to realize it was not meant to be.”

“How can you be so sure?” She sniffled and looked sideways at him.

Tomas cleared his throat and scratchily said, “He shows courage and honor. He loves freely, so the wound runs deeply. Over time, he will see you are happy and he will move on. The good men do not hold bitterness in their hearts for long.”

Anya realized Tomas had been casually holding his arms open for several minutes. With another sniffle, she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder. She breathed in his scent, pressing her nose against his neck. They sat like this for some time before she took a peek at the other two men standing nearby. She whispered, “I’m sorry for slapping your hand away, Lo.”

She felt a hand pet her hair from above. Lojos walked their way and bent down, softly touching her cheek as Tomas pet her head. Lojos said, “It is quite alright.”

“Come.” Tomas croaked, “Let us take you to a more comfortable place.”

He flowed to his feet with ease and began walking her across the dark lawn. They dematerialized and reappeared on the edge of a cliff. Anya’s body jerked and she wiggled, curiosity rearing its head, as Tomas set her on her feet.

She looked at the large house in front of her. It was very modern with sharply sweeping angles and multiple glass walls and steel beams on the white-washed patio. After a moment, she tore her eyes away and glanced at the yard surrounding it. There were dozens of old oak trees to the sides of the large house with miles of rolling hills behind. She looked at her feet, which were standing on greyish colored pavement. She spun in a circle, seeing that they were standing in the middle of a circle drive with a massive fountain feature smack in the middle.

Her eyes turned as round as milk saucers as she stepped toward the fountain. It was a deep marble basin, deep enough to sink into. The basin itself was misshapen with several shallower section and randomly placed dips in depth. Colors of various shades of grey, black, and white mixed to create a beautiful natural rock structure. In the middle sat a wide, but low boulder. The boulder was flickering in the star-light with amethyst. A grin broke out on her face.

Lojos asked, “Do you like it?”

“It’s stunning.” She replied promptly, “Did you make this?”

“The basin was of Lojos and Tomas’s design.” Matias quietly explained.

She glanced at all three men before a sense of trepidation dampened her brightened mood. She slowly asked, “Where are we? Whose house is this…?”

Lojos said, “We are just a mile from Dragomir’s property in the East. To the South is Maksim’s property. Toward the West is the largest expanse of property owned by Tariq and his extended family.”

“This land we stand on is ours.” Matias answered calmly, “Yours now.”

She crossed her hands over her chest and bit her lip. “Um…W-What about school?”

“You can continue to attend your school.” Lojos supplied quickly, “And when you complete your set tasks, you can choose anywhere else you wish to study.”

“What about my house?” She asked in a dull voice, “What of Mac and Mr. Davis? Or any new humans Dad assigns to me?”

“If any of your chosen humans request to stay at your side,” Matias explained firmly, “They will be treated justly and given all they may need.”

“But we are fully capable of caring for you,” Lojos added, “And protecting you. Do not think that humans are required. They are not.”

She whispered, “All four of them will likely leave now. It doesn’t matter.”

Tomas softly hugged her from behind, kissing the top of her head. He said nothing, offering no input, just staying at her side to hold her. She stared at the basin fountain for quite a while before whispering, “It is beautiful.”

“Would you like to investigate the structure?” Matias asked.

She blinked, a tired smile touching her lips for a moment. She glanced at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said, “I have not adapted as quickly as my brothers. House, is the correct term. Would you like to see the house?”

She said, “I like the way you talk. Yes. Sure. I would love to see the house.”

And so, she was taken on a tour of her new home. Anya saw a vast number of bedrooms. Eight, to be exact. One of which was to be her personal space. A decent-sized bedroom in which she could escape to whenever she wished for privacy. Matias was deadly silent when Lojos happily showed her that particular room. She could feel his irritation as if he had spoken out loud. The largest bedroom was the one she would share with her men. It was within the basement. It was sprawling and spacious with a massive bed that could fit the four of them. She stared at that piece of furniture for so long that Lojos laughed and joyfully said, “It will be well used, little one.”

“There is a kitchen on the first floor,” Lojos brattled on excitedly, “But it will hardly be of use to us. Unless you invite humans over, which would be acceptable. I know you like to cook for people.”

Matias and Lojos lead her from their bedroom up to the ground floor, walking through the kitchen quickly. She reached behind her, taking Tomas’s hand. He stayed behind her almost the entire time, although she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps to protect her from any hidden threats. She noticed they often walked with two in front and one behind. Off the main hallway, Lojos pushed a door open and grandly gestured.

She stepped into the room, boots making a hollow noise on the hardwood floors. She felt a slow grin split across her face. She whipped her head around, glancing first at Lojos and then the other two. 

She exclaimed, “Is this for me?”

“Yes.” Lojos replied proudly, “All for you and your art.”

Before her was a spacious studio. The entire East and West walls were made of glass, which would allow plenty of natural lighting. The other two walls were stark white. The only thing on the smooth surface were silver hooks and attachments. Just waiting for canvases and frames to be placed. There were two glass display cases in the corners of the room. Slim and narrow. They were lit up from underneath by illuminous LED lights. Empty and waiting for her.

Anya walked around the studio in a daze. Trailing her fingers over a black marble countertop. It held a deep dual sink, which would make for easy cleaning of supplies. There were shelves built into a small section of the wall above the countertop. Organized space for brushes, metal scrapes, bottles of paint, rags, and various other tools. One particular shelf was already filled with materials. She touched the tip of a brush. A very expensive brush. One she owned, but hers was ragged. She had been meaning to buy another for weeks.

Anya turned, facing them. She stared at their faces. So chiseled and young and old and beautiful all at once. Faces so similar, yet different. She promptly burst into tears. Lojos questioned, “Anya…?”

His voice turned anxious as he offered, “You can change whatever you wish. If you do not like an aspect of the house, we want to change it for you.”

“She is overwhelmed.” Matias explained quietly, “Happy. Surprised.”

Lojos grumbled, “You might have an intelligent idea when you demanded to be in her mind as often as possible. You understand before I do.”

“I’d go crazy if I had all three of you in my head all the time.” Anya let out a wet laugh and stepped forward into Lojos’s arms. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed his chin across the crown of her head. 

She said, “Thank you. I love this. It’s perfect. I just…”

“Just…?” Lojos repeated.

“I don’t want any of you think you have to give me stuff.” She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t need a bunch of things.”

“But we like to give you things.” Lojos grinned, “It’s fun.”

She shook her head, glancing at Matias and Tomas nearby. She hugged Lojos closely and breathed him in. “You three are nuts. We’re all nuts. Gosh. We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?”

“Ah, nuts.” Lojos slowly spoke, “I assume we are not talking about food.”

She let out a bawdy laugh as she pulled away from him. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, “I’m never going to get tired of you three misunderstanding slang words.”

Lo replied, “I will make a point to never learn modern _slang_ if it makes you smile.”

She looked at all of them and whispered, “Aren’t any of you worried about what others will say or think about us?”

“No.” Matias answered, “I care not. It matters little.”

She frowned at him until Lojos said, “We have you, Anya. That is all we need.”

“We have waited for you our entire lives,” Tomas croaked as he stepped toward her, “Through extensive ages. No color. No enjoyment. Nothing. Until you.”

She whispered, “I’m glad you found me.”

“As are we, my love.” Tomas leaned forward, kissing her gently. 

Breathless and heavy-eyed, Anya took a deep breath. She confessed, “I don’t want anyone to look at me, at us, as if we are wrong. I can’t bare the thought of my dad or my Gramps hating me. The idea of fighting, between any of you, makes me feel sick to my stomach.”

“There will be no illness.” Matias firmly replied.

Tomas brushed his fingers through her hair and whispered, “I will do my absolute best to make sure we all come to an understanding tomorrow eve.”

Anya gave a soft smile, tracing Tomas’s bottom lip with her fingertip. She turned to Matias and raised her eyebrows. She asked, “And you?”

He said, “I will do whatever I deem necessary.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Ugh. Seriously? That’s my family.”

“I am aware of your connection to them,” Matias replied crisply, “That fact is unrelated if there is a threat to your wellbeing or the wellbeing of my brothers. Your lifemates, Anya, which you seem to forget.”

“Ah,” Lojos interjected, “That was uncalled for, brother.”

Tomas put up two hands, one in Lo’s direction and one at Matias. He croaked, “Both of you bring forth important information. Matias, we no longer have blood relations. We do not remember what that feels like, but Anya does. Lojos, we all have a right to speak our mind. Do not beret Matias for speaking a hard truth.”

“Sorry, but I stand by what I said.” Lo stubbornly snapped, “She has siblings. Parents. Grandparents. Uncles and aunts and cousins. Those people are a part of her heart. We need to avoid a war with them at all costs. Make no mistake, they will hunt us to the ends of the earth if we harm Gregori or the Prince.”

Anya felt tears prick her eyes. She whispered, “Let me do the talking. My family loves me. They would never intentionally harm me. Matias, you’re too hostile. You’ve already threatened Gramps and Dad. Please, just trust me in this.”

Matias let out a hot sigh and stated, “I will attempt to discuss without a fight. I have no intention of harming your father or anyone else, but I will defend us. Always. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Anya?”

She nodded and gulped, “Yes. Yes. I understand, Matias.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Anya was _so_ not ready for this. Her heart was uneven, skipping a beat every now and then. Matias, who demanded hotly to be within her mind at all times during this meeting, coated her insides with a light layer of peace. Her heartrate slowed down and she glanced at him. She was standing between the younger brothers; Lojos behind her and Tomas in front of her. They were so close, large bodies tense and ready. She felt her skin brush with Tomas’s lithe back every time she took a breath.

They were standing in the field behind their new home. This made Anya feel even more uncomfortable because she didn’t yet know how she felt about the property. The property that was bought and created and sculpted for her. She had yet to see it all because the grounds were so expansive. The field they stood in was grassy with randomly dispersed flowers. She felt the tickle as it brushed along her ankles, reminding her that Mother Earth was there. There if Anya needed her. She prayed silently that she would not need to call upon Mother Earth’s healing abilities in the aftermath of her family meeting her males.

Matias did not look at her. His sharp, bright eyes moved steadily all around. His hands were held behind his back. Broad shoulders straight, square chin held high, thick jaw jutting out. There was no definitive expression on his face. He just looked ready and willing to do anything. Calm, yet watchful. She glanced behind her, rubbing her nose against the fabric of Lo’s shirt. Her head was even with his pectorals. The strong beat of his heart thumped next to her ear. 

She whispered, “I want this to be over.”

“I know.” Lo’s deep voice said, “Soon, little one.”

At Tomas and Lo’s request, she had left her thickest mental shields down to allow them entry at will. She continued to hold up her most basic and intermediate shields, which she was confident could keep out any unwanted visitors. _Are they almost here? Dad didn’t answer me and I cannot sense anyone else._

_Do not worry, my love._ Tomas’s rough whisper rubbed across her mind like silk.

Matias spoke next. _They arrive. Stay quiet. Speak only if directly spoken to. Stay near Tomas and Lojos at all times unless I demand otherwise. Do you understand? Will you obey me in this, Anya?_

Anya closed her eyes, and laid her head on Tomas’s back. She twisted one arm behind her and blindly gripped Lo’s t-shirt. She wanted to reach out to Matias, but he was standing just out of arm’s reach. _Yes. I understand. I’ll try._

Quite suddenly, Anya felt them. Signatures strong and harsh. Light and nearly undetachable, but mostly she felt the brilliant light of her grandfather. She felt a smile tilt her lips as she stood on her tip-toes and peeked over Tomas’s shoulder. Lojos stepped forward, nearly squishing her between the male bodies. And there they were. Months since the last time she had seen them.

She felt her heart squeeze tightly in her chest and then beat quickly. She smiled and opened her mouth, snapping it shut once more when Matias sent a mental warning her way. A tall man stepped into the middle of the field. His blue-black hair was chin-length and boyishly wavy. He had lovely blue eyes, somehow sparkling like sapphires. He had a brushing of dark stubble going across his angular face and a small smile on his lips. 

He greeted, “Hello. Matias. Tomas. Lojos. Well met. Anya, my sweetheart, I’m so happy to see you.”

“Mikhail.” Matias spoke sharply, “I see you carry your enforcements.”

Mikhail nodded and easily said, “They are quite protective. Not unlike yourself, but they have agreed to stay on Tariq’s property unless I call.”

“Why does Gregori hide?” Matias asked calmly, “Trickery will not work.”

“No trickery.” Anya’s father appeared in a whirlwind of air and leaves beside Mikhail.

There was a breath of silence and then Gregori demanded, “Allow me access to my daughter. Now, Matias.”

She felt the ripple of unseen power as Tomas squared his shoulders and Lojos maneuvered behind her, stepping closer until his front pressed tightly to her back. Matias never moved, not even to breathe, but suddenly Anya found herself surrounded by blue and gold light. A sphere that stood eight feet high and six feet in width. She blinked and breathed, “Whoa…”

Gregori hissed, “I am not a danger to my daughter. I will not ask again.”

Matias casually stated, “Once colors are restored, any male is within his right to claim his female. Fathers are to intervene only in times of harmful neglect or abuse. As you can see, Anya is healthy.”

Matias shrugged one shoulder in a sharp jerk. He said, “Perhaps you have forgotten. I have been told you have a penchant for over-looking scared rules of our people when it suits your purposes.”

_That’s rude as hell, Matias. Stop it._ Anya turned her head and glared.

Mikhail smoothly replied, “Gregori has sacrificed greatly for our people just as you have. He continues to sacrifice, to bleed and suffer, whenever I ask it of him. He has done the same for your life mate. He would die for her right now. This very moment, he would attack any enemy that dared to wish harm upon Anya. You are the same.”

They hid their intent from her, but Anya became aware that her men were communicating somehow. Without words. She frowned. _Thanks for shunning me from your conversation, asshats._

Matias swiftly explained. _You will walk forward with Tomas to speak to your father. You will stay within this sphere of light. When Tomas moves, you follow. Do not break this rule, Anya, or there shall be hell to pay. I mean this._

_  
Fine, fine. Yes. I got it. Jeez._ She rolled her eyes as he cast a quick glance at her.

Lojos reached down, slowly untangling her fist from his shirt. He kissed her hand and let it drop. Anya never turned around. She focused on Tomas and moved forward as he did. She didn’t try to step around him, but did take his hand and come to his side. She could tell he didn’t like that because Tomas gently tugged her hand until she was halfway hidden once more.

They came to an abrupt stop well out of reach of her grandfather and father. She blinked when she realized multiple ancients, including Matias and Lojos, were now standing directly behind her. Just out of reach as well. They spread out in some sort of pattern. She felt anxiety spike heavily. _Why aren’t you two inside of the protective sphere? What’s happening? Where did these warriors come from?_

_We must be free to maneuver, little one._ Lojos explained briefly.

She sighed hotly and turned back to face her father. Her heart sank when she saw a dozen of the Prince’s best warriors. Gabriel. Lucian. Darius. Julian. Ivory and Razvan. Dimitri. Fenris. Behind her, when she peaked another glance, were men she had never met. She wasn’t sure who most were. She recognized Dragomir and Petru from surface memories from her males’ minds. But there a man who liked like hell fire itself and another man with iron-grey eyes that stood like an old statue. All looked ready to rip apart hearts with their bare hands.

Above all, multiple eagles soared. She knew warriors, for each side, were ready to make aerial strikes. Because of her. She started this. _Gramps!_ She connected easily and without effort. _This is bad. Really bad. I’ve tried convincing them that you both mean no harm. Matias thinks you wish to take me from them. Make this stop. Please, Gramps. Please. I don’t want anyone hurt. Please._

“We want no conflict.” Mikhail suddenly spoke in a booming voice. Gone was the peaceful expression and soft smiles. “Matias, my chosen have gathered because you called for your comrades the moment Tomas and Anya moved. I understand you are being cautious. I respect that and want it noted I trust, implicitly, that the three of you are lifemated to my granddaughter.”

“However,” Mikhail continued, “Gregori is within his lawful rights to investigate. This is a delicate situation, and I don’t want to insult any of you. Gregori is a dedicated father. Let him ensure that all souls are connected, through the ways of any gifted healer, and this incident may be put to rest.”

“I will not allow myself, my life mate, or my brothers to be left unguarded and vulnerable to any of you. Healer or no. Father or no.” Matias crisply replied.

“I have a solution.” Mikhail glanced to his second before raising his hands in a gentle gesture. He said, “I am going to step forward. Alone.”

He did so slowly, bringing himself closer and closer to Matias. Away from Gregori, who was looking like a thunderclap. The Prince came to stand within arm’s reach of Matias as multiple warriors let out muttered curses from further away.

Mikhail looked Matias in the eyes and quietly said, “Conjure a knife.”

Matias eyed Mikhail for a tense moment before conjuring a wicked athame. The Prince nodded and stepped just a bit closer until he was chest-to-chest with the warrior. He bared his neck and said, “You will hold it to my throat as Gregori examines each of your spirits. None will attack you for fear of my death.”

“No.” Gregori snarled, taking a lunging step forward. “Do not move, Matias.”

_“Enough, Gregori!”_ Mikhail firmly and deeply commanded. He kept his eyes on Matias and explained, “This male, and his brothers, have served our people well. Emotion is new and difficult to contend with. How quickly we with our souls intact tend to overlook the plight we once dealt with ourselves.”

The silence was never-ending. Anya felt as if she might pass out. Her stomach was rolling with sickness. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes hotly. Mikhail kept his hands at his sides as Matias stared at him, knife poised in his hand. A pointy knife. A weapon just mere inches from her grandfather’s stomach.

“No.” Anya breathed, “Matias, no. Don’t you dare. He’s my grandfather, for God’s sake. This is nonsense. He wouldn’t hurt us.”

Within the blink of an eyes, the knife was gone. Matias gave the barest of nods and said, “Gregori may search me as he sees fit.”

Gregori strode forward, shoving Mikhail back several paces. The Prince simply sighed and rolled his eyes. “Such a pain in my existence, Gregori.”

“A pain to you?” Gregori scoffed, “Never have I ever met another man so willing to just throw himself into deadly situations.”

“Says the man deemed the Dark One.” Mikhail retorted with raised eyebrows, “The one who makes all of our enemies shake with fear and laughs happily at danger.”

“Your mockery has long since lost its effect.” Gregori said briskly as he kneeled beside the eldest of the ancient triplets. He shed his body, returning only moments later. He stood, silver sharp meeting aqua-gleam. 

Gregori said, “I will not apologize for ensuring my daughter’s safety, but I will offer grievance for questioning your honor.”

Matias crisply said, “We have established safety concerns for Anya and no issue exists. I want the warriors gone. They are making her nervous. You and Mikhail may stay, but all others must vacate the area.”

The Prince nodded. Gregori turned in the direction of Lojos, offering a nod. He did the same for Tomas. Over the course of thirty seconds, Anya found herself alone in a field with her three lovers, her father, and her grandfather.

She blinked as the protective light sphere dropped. She stepped out of Tomas’s arms. Her grandfather grinned and said, “Problem resolved, my Anya.”

She offered a glare at him. Her father caught her attention as he said, “Hello. Your mother is anxious. She wishes to see you.”

Matias smoothly replied, “We are going to travel to our homeland as soon as Anya finishes her schooling for the year.”

"Oh,” She snorted, “Are we? Funny. I don’t remember you saying so.”

She swung her narrowed eyes his way and huffed, “In fact, I remember you giving me vague answers and direct demands regarding my family beforehand.”

Matias shrugged and calmly said, “Plans change and one must adapt.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and hissed, “The only one who is refusing to _adapt_ is you. How about next time, you _listen_ to me instead of turning a simple issue into a full-blown affair, Mr. Know-It-All?”

Matias frowned, glancing at Gregori and Mikhail. _We may talk about this later on. Now is the time to speak with your father and grandfather._

“Oh,” Anya barked a laugh, “I think not. We aren’t talking about this later. You started this by ignoring my wishes, refusing to see reason, and then throwing me into a stupid bubble while you contemplated hurting my Gramps. I’m saying you’re an idiot right now because I feel like it. Now, I’m going home. Bye.”

She whirled around and began stomping off. Mikhail whistled and happily said, “She sounded very much like Savannah as a child. Ah, happy memories of rebellion.”

“Anya is a re-creation of her mother.” Gregori said, “No doubt in my mind.”

“Thank you, Matias,” Lojos sighed heavily, “Look what you did.”

“It is not just his fault.” Tomas croaked out a reprimand.

“Perhaps I should try speaking with her again?” Matias asked, looking at Tomas.

“No way.” Lo insisted, “She will only get angrier.”

“Then, you speak with her.” Matias suggested in a hard tone.

“I will.” Tomas croaked and turned around, promptly dematerializing.

“Great idea.” Lo rolled his eyes and directed a grin toward the men, “She likes him best. What would we do without Tom? I’d be lost as a duckling without its mother.”

“It is because Tomas understand her in a way which we do not.” Matias said, but there was an undercurrent that pulled at Mikhail’s heartstrings. The Prince offered, “Strong-willed women want a partnership. They do not wish for men to make all of the decisions. They want equal distribution in all aspects of life.”

“I cannot give her that.” Matias answered shortly, “Not when it comes to safety. To evil. I, nor my brothers, would accept her equally bearing the weight of such.”

Gregori slowly replied, “I do not allow Savannah to face evil, but there have been times when it was inevitable. It is better to prepare her for the possibility while still attempting to shelter her.”

“Yet do not shelter her in all things.” Mikhail replied, “There are plenty of decisions in life that Anya would love to make. Traveling matters, living arrangements, education, family matters, finances, business matters. All of these things are regular subjects’ modern women dwell on. It would help if you learned from her. Anya is young, but incredibly intelligent and courageous.”

“Yes.” Matias quietly said, “Yes. I saw that from the moment I looked at her.” 

“I would ask the lot of you to come home when time permits, if only for a visit.” Mikhail slowly said, “Anya is bright and curious, but my son has informed me that she misses her family exponentially.”

“She does.” Lojos replied, “And we will travel. Anya must finish her schooling first. It is rather important to her.”

“Of course.” Mikhail replied easily.

“You are wondering why.” Matias eyed the Prince carefully. “Why three males were put with one female. In particular, you want to know why she is our lifemate and if it has anything to do with the bloodlines running through her veins.”

“Perceptive, Matias.” Mikhail murmured, “Yes. I wonder. It is my duty to do so for our people.”

“Can you not simply be joyous for your granddaughter, if not us?” Lojos narrowed his gaze and asked in a hard tone.

“I am incredibly happy for all of you.” Mikhail gave a soft smile as his voice rang out with truth. “However, this has never before happened in our history. At least, if a multiple pairing has occurred, it was long before my time or the time of my father. I have never heard of such a thing and no warrior present willingly admitted knowing such. I can only assume you three are the first to find your soul within one female.”

“It doesn’t matter why or how.” Matias decreed moments later. Lojos nodded his head sharply, cutting his eyes at the Prince and Second. 

Matias said, “She is ours and that is all we need to know. We go to her now as she is quite upset. Am I correct in assuming we are now on decent terms, Gregori?”

There was a pause. Lojos sighed, “For the sake of your daughter you should work with us and not against us. It will make for awkward meetings otherwise.”

“Yes.” Gregori said, “For now.”

Lojos smirked and disappeared on a gust of wind. Matias paused, giving the Prince and Second another long glance. It was Mikhail who whispered, “You know. More so than your brothers. You know her destiny as I do.”

Matias said, “Our destiny is our own, Mikhail. We do as we decide.”

The Prince nodded and shared a look with Gregori. Both disappeared on a gust of wind. Leaves stirred around Matias, but still he did not move. For quite a while, he stared at the trees and listened to his brothers softly whispering with their mate. Anya was annoyed and more than willing to insist on her viewpoint. Matias knew, no matter how much times passed, he would never grow tired of her fiery disposition.


	14. Epilogue

It was many years later that the Prince’s intuition was seen in its full glory. What Matias knew and worriedly shared with his brothers came to pass, but in an unexpectedly beautiful way. A many of nights Matias would watch his children, _their_ children, running about their sprawling homeland, and he would pray to their ancestors that he would always remain strong enough to protect his family for eternity.

The first pregnancy was happily wanted by Anya and dreaded by her males. It was not usual for a young female, especially one of such a strong bloodline, to experience fertility before fifty years. And so, after months and months of waiting anxiously, all gathered on a cold night in the middle of a bitter winter with their Prince and Second chanting powerfully and epically as they arrived. The majority of the Carpathian people had gathered in the birthing chamber. Some had travelled great lengths for there had not been a triplet birth in thousands of years. Whispers and hopes and love and determination had poured out from every heart and mind. 

Great strides in easing labor for Carpathian females had been made, but the danger was very real. Warriors remained stationed in place, although none spoke of their grim worries. They were there for the birth, most wanting to see if any of the children were female, but the males knew their duty as well. They would have killed Matias and his brothers had their lifemate died in birth and they had turned vampire. Matias had nearly driven himself insane with fear during that first pregnancy. 

On that night, with a blizzard wailing and crashing down around their sacred caves, three fine males were welcomed into the world. Onyx. Felix. Phoenix. They would grow slowly and steadily, making it past the first few years of extreme frailty. Their grandfather, Gregori, would remain steadfast at the triplet’s side, both the fathers and the sons. He would show each of the men how to properly feed an new and improved formula to the infants. He would offer old texts and reference points to aid Anya in recovering from a hard birth.

Just one decade later, when Anya shockingly fell into fertility once more, her lifemates would make love to her with silent, cautious hope. A year later, Anya would birth twin females in a relatively easy manner, without the overwhelming sense of fear they had all felt the first time. The little females were loud and demanding and squawking, their tiny voices echoed off of the sacred cave walls as soon as they were pushed from their mother’s womb. The strong beat of pattering hearts would make all shout for joy. Warriors called out in throaty chants, ghostly lips upturning on all stern faces. The thrum of their ancestors echoed through crystals and stone and vibrated through the chest of all present. Alina and Nox. Vibrant, fiery, and determined.

Over time, their children began to grow into themselves. The boys were intelligent, vastly so, mastering all combat techniques and strategic lessons placed upon them. Onyx was much like Matias- observant, quiet, and demanding. He took his rule as the eldest quite seriously. Felix was much the same in that he had a somber demeaner and wanted to be a protector for his younger siblings. He hero-worshipped his fathers and his eldest brother. Phoenix, the youngest of the boys, was incredibly mischievous and light-hearted. He liked planning pranks against his parents and playing video games with the other Carpathian children. He was a doting big brother and was endlessly patient as he played with dolls and had tea parties with his younger sisters. 

The twins, Alina and Nox, were quite opposite in personality, although they somehow worked wondrously together. Alina was quiet and reflective. She preferred learning of histories and cultures. She wasn’t adventurous and preferred remaining close to her mother and fathers. Nox was extremely adventurous and impulsive. She cared not for rules or limitations. She chattered often and was fiercely independent to the point that she refused aid from her mother and fathers. She took every opportunity to ignore her brothers’ advice and warnings. 

Just as the triplets had reached their sixteenth birthday and the twins their sixth, Anya fell pregnant once more to the great astonishment and joy of their people. This pregnancy was much more tiring on her body than the previous two. Three times, Anya nearly miscarried. It took hours and hours of testing and research and trial and error before their fertility team was able to conclude that the multiple births so closely together were heavily burdening her reproductive system.

Matias, Tomas, and Lojos spent every waking moment caring for Anya. At all times, under all circumstances, at least one of them remained at her side and one at the side of the children. It was usually Matias who split his time equally between his lifemate and his children. Tomas stayed with Anya and Lojos with the children. Each male hunted more often and fed Anya consistently and excessively. By the time she was reaching the end of the pregnancy, each male was feeding her multiple times a day. The Prince began to show nightly and offer his wrist. Even still, Anya began to bleed weeks before she was due to give birth. Gregori and Francesca shed their bodies and attempted to heal Anya. The three infants inside of her could not help themselves no matter what the healers did. They were growing too big and there was no more space. Two days after the bleeding began, one child kicked hard enough to crack Anya’s ribs. The pain sent her into premature labor.

An emergency extraction occurred, to the absolute horror of Matias, Tomas, and Lojos. As long as they lived, none of the males would forget the crude image of their unconscious lifemate lying upon a bed as still and as pale as death itself. At her head, Matias was bowed with his big palms on Anya’s temples. He was keeping her lungs working while Gregori was kneeling at their side. His lips moved and he chanted, palms upon his daughter’s swollen stomach, as he held one of the unborn infants to this world by mere determination alone. 

Shea and Francesca were using human medical means as they cut into the lowest part of Anya’s body, pulling a bloody infant from her womb. Tomas and Lojos were hovering nearby, sharp eyes darting at the horrifying scene. Lojos demanded, “The child. Does she live?” 

Shea remained at Anya’s side, gloved hands dripping with ruby-red blood. She didn’t speak. All that was heard was Matias and Gregori chanting quietly. The rumble of warriors and their lifemates echoed from the chamber beyond. It seemed as if all collectively held their breath as Francesca patted and rubbed on the infant’s naked back. She turned the babe over and both Tomas and Lojos had a quick glimpse of a rounded, pink face. A sudden thin cry had Tomas releasing a quiet sob. He reached down just as Lojos reached up. Their thick, calloused hands gripped tightly to one another.

Francesca was quickly wrapping the little female in cloth and cleaning out her pathways. The screeching grew louder and with tears in her eyes, Francesca placed the bundled babe into Tomas’s waiting arms. Lojos stuck closely to their side, casting sharp glances at his eldest brother and lifemate. It was Tomas who murmured, “Aspen.”

Another cry split across the grim chamber. Both men whirled around, watching intently as Shea passed off a squirming, wet babe to Francesca. The women moved quickly and efficiently. The entire time the babe was being cleaned and bundled, she was screaming angrily while kicking tiny feet. Lojos swiftly offered the crook of his arm as Francesca handed over the little female. Both brothers shared looks filled with joy and sorrow. Lojos glanced at his lifemate once more before gently kissing the babe’s head full of dark fuzz. He whispered, “Hello, Tove.”

“We’re losing her. Both of them.” Gregori abruptly shouted, “Mikhail!”

Tomas and Lojos darted to their brother’s side. Shea was busily pushing her gloved hands into Anya’s stomach with a determined expression on her face. The Prince appeared, white-faced and grim, as he offered his wrist to Gregori, who drank with savage desperation. As soon as he finished, Gregori shed his body again. Lojos gently pushed the little female named Tove into her great-grandfather’s arms. And then Lojos was gone, kneeling at his eldest brother’s side and shedding his body to become pure healing energy. Tomas passed off Aspen to Francesca and dropped to his knees.

Time ground to a halt. None breathed, except the two tiny females. The healing chants continued mentally. And five minutes later, Shea had pulled the feeble, weakened and terrified third infant from its mother. The women worked quickly, forcing its little heart to pump and lungs to expand. A sudden gasping sound had both turning. Anya’s pale face was nearly grey. Wide, dark blue eyes darted around frantically. The whimpering babe in Shea’s arms squirmed just slightly and its mother zeroed in on the distress. Anya croaked, “Hazel. Give her to me. Give them to me, please.”

“Here, my love.” Tomas whispered as he stood from his kneeling position. He kissed her head and gestured to the Prince, who came forward and passed Tove to him. Lojos stumbled slightly, but caught himself on the wall and gently took Aspen from Francesca. Shea stepped forward, smiling softly, as she handed the babe called Hazel to Matias, who had finally come back to his own body. He was grey in the face and harsh lines were etched into his handsome face, but he was steady as he tenderly cradled the newborn infant to his chest.

Each male crouched around the bed as their lifemate looked around with liquid blue eyes. Tomas and Lojos each gave her blood, followed by Mikhail. Then Anya whispered, “We did it. Look at them. So beautiful. So tiny.”

Only once Gregori assured them all that Anya and the children were stable did the triplets bring in the rest of their children. All crowded around the bed, hands softly and hesitantly touching their mother and baby sisters. Each took turns holding the quivering, whimpering bundles. There was awed whispering and silent tears and hugs and caresses. Matias stood over them all, exhausted and overjoyed and proud and so full of love. More than once, he shared long glances with his brothers. More than once, he had patted the shoulders of his sons and brushed a thumb across his daughters’ soft cheeks. Matias leaned over and kissed the top of Tomas’s head as he bent over and whispered to a curious Alina and Nox. Just as carefully, Matias did the same with Lojos, who was having a rather serious conversation with a worried Onyx. Bending down, Matias pressed lips to Anya’s forehead. He murmured, “I love you. I love all of you very much.”

At just over half a century in age, Anya had successfully carried and birthed eight children. Of those eight, five were female. Those females would grow beautifully and boldly, eventually bonding with their long-awaited lifemates. Anya and her three males were, and would always remain, a symbol of sweet life and reverence to their people. 


End file.
